Wrath of the Insurgent Dragon Slayer
by Nwandu225
Summary: At the young age of four, Natsu's entire world is shattered when a group of Zeref followers invade his village and massacre its inhabitants, including his parents. The only survivor, he experiences a mental breakdown and resolves himself to one goal; make the world suffer. And a certain Black Dragon of the Apocalypse offers him the power to do so. Dark Natsu/Older Natsu/OP Natsu
1. Origins: Birth of the Apocalypse

**_Birth of the Apocalypse_**

Three weeks…

For three weeks, a four year old boy with salmon-pink hair has been traveling aimlessly through the mountains, searching for a purpose in life.

The child was ragged and covered in bruises and cuts, his clothes were a nonexistent shirt, white ripped pants, black shoes, and a silver necklace with a cross as the penchant.

The most disturbing part of his disheveling appearance was not his worn-clothing or his wounds, but his facial expression.

His eyes were glazed over as if he was in a faraway place, but they also had a dark glow in them, almost _sinister_.

At first glance you would think this boy had been an orphan from the start, but three weeks prior was a different story completely…

 _"Hey mom, hey dad, look what I found!" yelled a salmon-haired child sporting a wide grin on his face. In his hands was an injured baby bird that he rescued from the base of a tree._

 _"What's that sweetie?" asked the boy's mother. She was beautiful woman with chestnut color hair. She was hanging the laundry on a clothesline before her toddler came running in from the woods._

 _"I found this little birdie, he looks hurt." answered the boy. He showed the injured bird to his mother who inspected it closely._

 _"It looks like its wing is broken. I'd take that to your father, he'd probably be able to help." said the mother._

 _The child grinned and then ran inside his house to find his dad, his role model and hero._

 _The house was a small, two floor brick building with a few windows and a wooden door. It wasn't luxury, but it was all they needed._

 _The child found his dad training in the makeshift gym/laundry room. He was a free-lance mage who occasionally went on missions to earn extra money for the family along his day job as one of town watchmen._

 _"Daddy, I found a little birdie who's hurt. Please help him." cried the toddler. He outstretched his hands to his dad showing the bird that was barely clinging to life._

 _"Nice find son. Give it here, I know just what to do." said the dad._

 _The father took the baby bird from his young son and channeled magical energy into the injured bird. In a few moments the bird was good as new and it flew away tweeting happily into the sunset._

 _"Wow! So cool, dad! I want to become a mage like you!" cried the boy. The father grinned and ruffled his son's hair in amusement._

 _"When you're a little bit older son. For now just enjoy being a kid." relied the father._

 _The boy grinned under his father's arm until the house was shaken by an explosion in the village._

 _"What was that?" asked the boy shakily._

 _The man was silent as he concentrated on sensing the presence on whoever was responsible. His eyes widened in shock when he sensed not dozens, but_ _ **hundreds**_ _of intruders entering the village center._

 _"Honey! Come inside!" yelled the dad as he sprung to action. The boy watched his father in shock as he grabbed his gear that he wore on missions and his signature weapons, silver dual-wield daggers._

 _"What happened, dear!" yelled the mother as she ran inside the house._

 _"We have intruders, and there are hundreds of them!" yelled the dad as he finished strapping the last of his gear on._

 _"Hundreds!" yelled the mom in fear as she cradled her son who began to cry._

 _"Don't cry son…" began the dad as he ruffled his son's hair. Then he took off his silver necklace that he wore on all his missions and gave it to his son, "I will always be with you, as long as you have this necklace."_

 _"Daddy, don't go." sniffled the boy failing to hold back tears._

 _"I have to son, it is the duty of the father to protect his family." replied his father bravely. The man kissed his son on the forehead before turning to his wife._

 _"I love you, honey." said the dad._

 _"I love you too." replied the mom knowing this was most likely the last time he was going to see her husband._

 _The dad nodded and then rushed out the door to join his fellow warriors in defending the village from the invaders._

The child wailed in anger as he tried to push those memories out of his head. The utter despair he was feeling filled his entire being and began to awaken.

The boy began to glow with a purplish-black aura that gave off a sinister vibe. Try as he might though, he could not push the memories out of his mind.

 _The village burned as the invaders spread out, wreaking havoc on its unfortunate inhabitants. The town watchmen were valiant in their efforts but they couldn't be everywhere at once against their massive foe._

 _The invaders had been identified as a group of cultists that worshiped the black mage, Zeref. Their aim was to massacre the entire village and bathe the area in blood to summon him._

 _The salmon-haired child's father, the most powerful of the town watchmen was fighting a unit of 20 cultists and while fighting them off bravely, he was fighting a losing battle._

 _"Fire!" yelled the captain of the cultist unit as they fired magic beams at their foe. The man was ducking and weaving as he dodged the various projectiles that flew at him._

 _The warrior quickly ran up a building before descending on the ranks of the cultists. He slashed and hacked with his magic-powered daggers slaying five of the invaders._

 _However, when his back was turned dueling with another three attackers he was blasted in the back and sent flying face first into a wall._

 _"Ugh…" muttered the man as he struggled to get up from the rubble. The cultists didn't give him a moment of rest and fired some more beams at him._

 _The man rolled to the side to dodge before channeling energy into his daggers._

 _"Silent Moon." chanted the mage. He slashed in an X formation towards his opponents sending an X-shaped wind projectile at the intruders._

 _The attack detonated when reaching its destination and created a small explosion. The warrior expending the last of his energy fell down to his knees and panted._

 _When the dust cleared, all of the remaining cultists were unconscious, but a new unit of them appeared and circled around the exhausted defender like a pack of wolves._

 _"Damn it. I'm sorry everyone, I've failed you." thought the mage as he dreamed of his family in his final moments._

 _The cultists fired their weapons and incinerated the defender with the countless magical blasts. His wretched screams could be heard across the entire village._

 _Ten feet away, hiding in a dumpster was the warriors' son, the salmon-haired child who cried unstoppably and suffered a mental collapse as he saw his father mercilessly obliterated._

 _Only half an hour ago, his mother sacrificed herself for him by hiding him in their laundry machine and drawing the invaders who came to ransack their house after her into the woods._

 _He helplessly listened to her screams as she was murdered in cold blood by the genocidal fanatics._

 _The salmon-haired boy cursed fate and all those who lived life free of the pain he had suffered. But most of all he cursed his_ _ **powerlessness**_ _._

 _A few hours later when the village had been all but razed, the cultists finally left realizing the foolishness of their plan having any success of summoning Zeref._

 _When the 'coast was clear', the salmon-haired child emerged from his dumpster hiding place teary-eyed and traumatized._

 _He scoured the village looking for any signs of life, but all he found were bloodied corpses, splattered blood on the buildings and roads, and burning houses, taverns, and shops. The boy quickly realized that there wasn't any life to be found… he was all alone._

 _Walking to the village square, the boy fell on his knees, slammed his fists on the pavement over and over, and cried to the heavens, mourning the fate of his family and neighbors._

The boy radiated more and more of the sinister magical energy as the traumatic event, replayed in his mind over and over again. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the large reptilian monster that landed on the clearing above.

Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, landed on a high-elevation clearing. He had been flying for days and now just wanted to rest. He wasn't even in the mood to destroy a town two miles away.

"Maybe I'll destroy it next week." mumbled Acnologia.

Then before he could fall into a deep slumber, he felt a sinister magical power approach him. Believing it to be a powerful mage out to slay him, the dragon readied itself.

Acnologia was stunned when he saw the appearance of the supposed warrior, a child with salmon-colored spiky hair and ragged clothing.

Acnologia flew over to the kid who didn't flee in terror or even blink at his presence, stunning the dragon.

What startled the dragon even more was when the child walked past him without even looking up to acknowledge his presence.

 _"Insolent brat! I'll show him to ignore the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."_ thought the deadly serpent.

The dragon rose its spiked tail and whipped it at the small child expecting to crush the boy with his power, but things didn't go as expected.

The salmon-haired child stopped the tail's trajectory with only **ONE** of his bare hands. Stunned beyond all measure, Acnologia tried a different strategy.

"What is your name?" growled Acnologia.

"Natsu." bluntly stated the child.

Acnologia studied the child and was intrigued with his find.

"What is your purpose in life, Natsu?" asked Acnologia.

"I have seen the unfairness of this world and the true nature of humans. For this, I will make the world fear my wrath." replied Natsu.

Now that was what Acnologia wanted to hear.

"What would you say if I could offer you that power?" asked Acnologia.

The boy paused for a second and thought about the dragon's offer.

Then his face broke out in a malicious smile.

"I would accept." answered Natsu.

Then exhibiting no fear whatsoever, Natsu jumped up on Acnologia's snout and made himself comfortable for the journey.

If dragons could smirk, then Acnologia would be one happy bastard. The dragon could feel that this kid had amazing potential if he was cultivated properly.

He planned to mold this child into an unstoppable force of devastation and utilize him to annihilate humanity.

"All right then, I will train you to become the most powerful this world has ever seen. The one and only Chaos Dragon Slayer." growled Acnologia.

Natsu nodded with the insane smile still on his face. Then, Acnologia flew off into the sky towards their destination.


	2. Origins: Black Dragon's Apprentice

**_Black Dragon's Apprentice_**

The sun had risen over the island with its iconic mountainous landscape that Acnologia had chosen as Natsu's refuge and training grounds.

The lush vegetation shined as the sun's rays penetrated its pores and illuminated the dew drops giving them an appearance akin to diamonds.

There was a forest two miles away from the elevated clearing that Acnologia had landed on and it was inhabited by numerous species of fierce animals.

There were various caves in the mountain-scape that were inhabited by shape-shifting Vulcans and the peaks were covered in snow and ice, representing the drastic change in temperature at the summits of these mountains.

Natsu was sleeping on Acnologia's wing when he began to shift and squirm as he remembered his traumatic and tortuous experiences from the invasion of his village.

The images replayed in his head over and over again as Natsu began grunting angrily in his sleep. He watched his dad be incinerated by the cult members, listened to his mom's wails in the forest, and witnessed the slaughter of his fellow villagers.

Natsu rose up quickly in fright and felt drenched in sweat as he realized it was just another nightmare, not reality.

The salmon-haired boy gazed at the palm of his hand and clenched it tightly cursing his ever-present weakness. Natsu took a deep breath and jumped off the Black Dragon walking around the clearing and began stretching for his impending training session once Acnologia awoke.

Within an hour, the mighty Black Dragon awoke from his slumber and groggily watched Natsu quickly throw punches and kicks into the air, warming himself up.

 _"Eager are we?"_ thought Acnologia. He lightly chuckled as he knew Natsu had no idea what would be in store for him for today and the foreseeable future.

The Black Dragon got up from the ground and walked towards the enthusiastic four year old who was still fake-sparring around the clearing.

"Alright boy, time for some real training. But first a quick lecture." growled Acnologia.

Natsu quickly stopped his warm-up and sat down in the grass eager to learn from the mighty dragon.

"As I told you before, I will train you to become a Chaos Dragon Slayer. But you obviously don't know what that means or is, do you?" began Acnologia.

Natsu shook his head no.

"Dragon Slayers utilize an old and forgotten magic called Lost Magic. Few humans still possess knowledge of its existence. This type of Lost Magic I will be teaching you is called Dragon Slayer Magic." said Acnologia.

"A Dragon Slayer normally utilizes material elements such as fire, steel, lightning, wind, light, shadows, and even poison. However, a _Chaos_ Dragon Slayer is a special case."

"Obviously, chaos doesn't exist in a material form so the user has to imagine the feeling, texture, and potency of the insanity in one's being and the world around them.

"The drawback is that it is very difficult to manifest this as many do not have the potential to materialize this power."

"However, I sense that you have more than enough potential to utilize this power and the benefits for you is that it is not limited to the abilities nor does it have weaknesses of standard Dragon elements."

"What do you mean by abilities or weaknesses of standard Dragon elements?" asked Natsu.

"Good question. For example, fire which is used by my main dragon rival Igneel is superior to ice but is trumped by water and wind, and under certain circumstances steel. Ice trumps water but as I said before is weak to fire and lightning." answered Acnologia.

"Water defeats fire but loses to ice and lightning. Lightning defeats water but is resisted by steel and wind. Steel resists lightning but is trumped by wind and fire at high-temperatures.

"Then light and shadows which are polar opposites are trumped and resisted depending on the experience of the user, and so on."

"However, chaos is superior to all other Dragon elements because it doesn't have a weakness towards certain elements while being able to overpower others."

"What can I do with the power of Chaos?" asked Natsu.

"The real question is, what can't you do with the power of Chaos. Think about it, you can make shields and weapons with the shape-manipulation abilities of Chaos. Or use it for flight and overwhelming the wills of your opponents." answered Acnologia.

"But most importantly…" began Acnologia.

"Most importantly?" asked Natsu.

"Most importantly, you can consume the elements of other Dragon Slayers to replenish your strength in battle." finished the Dragon.

"What do you mean by consuming other elements?" asked Natsu.

"There are a few advantages to being a Dragon Slayer opposed to a normal mage. First, you are immune to the elements that you represent as a Dragon Slayer." answered Acnologia.

"Because of that ability, you can consume said element to replenish your powers via your lungs that gain the properties of a dragon after proper training."

"But most importantly, Dragons are immune to normal magic used by regular mages. If you ever need to defeat a Dragon, which is still heavily unlikely. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only thing that can harm one."

"Since I'm going to be a Chaos Dragon Slayer, does that mean I'm immune to Chaos and the other Dragon elements?" asked Natsu.

"Yes and no. Chaos like I said doesn't exist materially and requires extreme potential to be able to be synthetically created by mages, so you most likely won't encounter a chaos mage. If you do, you will still technically be immune to Chaos." answered Acnologia.

"In regards to other Dragon elements, you are highly resistant but not completely immune. You are resistant to the point that you can consume other Dragon elements with some difficulty, it just depends on your experience level at that point."

"However, if you are fighting a Dragon Slayer with close to, equal, or stronger magical power than you, you will take damage albeit much less than a normal mage or Dragon Slayer. If you are fighting a weak or inexperienced Dragon Slayer, your resistance will be akin to immunity." finished Acnologia.

"Cool." said Natsu.

"Now if we have no more questions, I will begin teaching you the basic techniques of a Dragon Slayer." said Acnologia.

The Black Dragon clenched his fist and began charging purplish-black energy around his fist which discharged energy like electricity.

"CHAOS DRAGON'S DEVASTATING FIST!" roared Acnologia. The Dragon punched the mountain behind Natsu and annihilated it completely with the sheer destructive power of the attack.

The island was engulfed in an explosion of Chaos magical energy that generated typhoon like winds for a high-level hurricane, uprooting trees and boulders.

Natsu had to grab on to the tail of Acnologia to not be blown away from the island. Eventually, the winds died down and Natsu was able to stand on his two feet.

"Wow." gasped Natsu as he witnessed the results of the attack. An **ENTIRE** mountain had been obliterated and all that was left was a crater in the attack's wake.

"That is the most basic attack of a Dragon Slayer. The punch concentrates the element of a Dragon into the user's fist and he/she punches their opponent with the fury of a Dragon. Depending on experience, training, and magical power, the size, potency, and pure destructive power of the Dragon's Fist varies." said Acnologia.

"Oh, and just so you know. That was only 40 or 45 percent of my full power for the technique." boasted Acnologia which made Natsu shudder.

"The training for the Dragon's Fist is also applicable to the majority of the close range Dragon attacks that uses kicks, elbows, clotheslines, knees, palm strikes, and even head-butts." stated Acnologia.

Then Acnologia opened his mouth and charged a dense orb of chaos energy aimed at the vast expanses of the ocean.

The orb grew in density and size until it was as large as a building and the ground began cracking below him.

"CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR!" bellowed Acnologia. The Dragon let out an immensely powerful and potent blast of Chaos energy that spanned for miles across the ocean before detonating.

The explosion was so massive and forceful that if Acnologia had aimed it at the island it would have been instantly and unequivocally vaporized.

After the explosion died down, Acnologia turned to the shaken four-year old who's eyes showed feelings of fear, but more so of admiration.

"Now child, if you can harness the powers of Chaos energy, then all of that power will be yours and you will be free to wreak havoc on this world. Make all of those undeserving maggots called humans suffer for their naivety and stupidity." growled Acnologia.

"Yes, sir!" yelled Natsu, determined more than anything now.

"Good. Now let's begin!" roared Acnologia.

For the next few months, Natsu trained to master the basic arsenal of Dragon Slayer techniques. This involved Natsu running tens of miles to build up his endurance and shattering boulders or leveling trees with his abilities.

"AGAIN!" shouted Acnologia.

Natsu lunged at a large boulder and prepared to strike.

"Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist!" roared Natsu as he reduced the boulder to nothing with a chaos-empowered punch.

"Chaos Dragon's Grip Strike!" roared Natsu as the boy struck the trunk of a thick tree with a chaos-empowered palm-strike and blew it to smithereens.

"Chaos Dragon's Claw!" roared Natsu as he destroyed another boulder with a chaos-empowered drop-kick.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" roared Natsu as he destroyed another thick tree with a chaos-empowered knee-strike.

"Chaos Dragon's Fang Thrust!" roared Natsu as he shattered another massive boulder with a chaos-empowered elbow-strike.

"Chaos Dragon's Spearhead!" roared Natsu as he pierced through several trees with the momentum of his chaos-empowered head-butt.

Natsu utilized his arsenal of punches, kicks, elbows, knee-strikes, and head-butts to annihilate boulder after boulder that were up to 100 ft. tall and many yards thick. After destroying dozens of them, the Dragon Slayer paused to catch his breath.

"Why did you stop? Destroy the whole forest!" yelled Acnologia.

"But…" Natsu tried to answer.

"DO IT!" bellowed the black dragon.

Natsu sucked in a massive amount of air into his lungs and began to charge purplish-black chaos energy in his mouth.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Natsu. The Dragon Slayer released an enormous twister-beam of chaos energy from his mouth.

The breath-attack began to level the forest and hundreds of trees fell in its wake until Natsu created a large clearing.

Then the boy collapsed from exhaustion.

"Very good Natsu, annihilate everything that stands before you with no hesitation." said Acnologia.

Natsu made amazing progress with the effectiveness of his abilities and after three years, on his seventh birthday, Acnologia was going to teach him the advanced abilities of a Dragon Slayer.

Most importantly however, Acnologia was going to teach him how to activate Dragon Force.


	3. Origins: Power of the Dragon

**_Power of the Dragon_**

"Ugh… I'm exhausted." muttered Natsu as he plopped on the soft grass gasping for air. His body was aching from the training and his magical energy and stamina was spent.

If anyone knew Natsu from his home village they wouldn't be able to recognize him now. Natsu had wilder and messier salmon-colored hair that reached his shoulders.

His body had various scars from his training experiences with Acnologia and he had grown considerably. The seven year old was now around 5ft 3in and sported lean muscle, a large jump from his scrawny physique three years prior.

Then there was his attire, Natsu sported a completely black outfit save for his silver necklace from his father.

He wore a black body-fitting muscle shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and black finger-less gloves. Over his shirt was a black leather trench-coat with a tall collar and his silver necklace rested around his neck on his chest.

Most importantly though was Natsu's change in personality. Though he would (and should) act respectful to Acnologia he was a ruthless warrior who would spare no one, be it man, woman, or child from his rage.

In fact a few weeks ago, Acnologia sent Natsu on a quick mission to test his increasingly improving abilities on a group of Zeref followers.

When Natsu found them, the young boy recognized that they had the same uniform and insignia as the men who invaded his village three years prior.

To say that he wasn't happy to see them was an understatement.

When Natsu returned to Acnologia two nights later, the Dragon was impressed and startled to see that the boy had dragged the severed heads of all the high ranking members of the cult back with him as trophies of his mission.

"Not bad, brat. You've progressed to the point that you are worthy of learning the Dragon Slayer advanced techniques and Secret Arts." growled Acnologia.

Though the Black Dragon would never admit it, he had grown fond of Natsu and was exceedingly proud of his student. It took him only three years to master the basics of Dragon Slayer magic, to point of besting any non S-Class mage and even giving some S-Class' a run for their money.

It was even enough to begin considering Natsu not just as a student, but more of a…

 _Son._

"So Acnologia, what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Natsu.

"Well first I'm going to give you another lecture…" began Acnologia before Natsu groaned in boredom.

"Shut it brat, then tomorrow you will being learning the advanced techniques, Secret Arts, and transformations of Dragon Slayer Magic.

Now that caught Natsu's attention as the boy at up straight immediately to listen to what the Black Dragon had in store for him.

"You have mastered the basic techniques of a Dragon Slayer and are rivaling the power of inexperienced S-Class mages, but to truly ascend to top-tier level, you're going to need more than basics to defeat masters." said Acnologia.

"Like I have said countless times before, a Chaos Dragon Slayer is unique compared to other Dragon Slayers because their element does not exist in a natural material form."

"Therefore, the user has to materialize Chaos into a magical state which frees it from the drawbacks and weaknesses of normal Dragon elements if successful."

"I may have told you this before but didn't go in depth in it due to your inexperience, is that another advantage of being a Chaos Dragon Slayer is Chaos energy's adaptability to be able to change into different forms and shapes."

Natsu nodded his head intrigued by the new information.

"Now for a demonstration." grumbled Acnologia. The Black Dragon rose from his seated position and stretched his wings.

"Natsu, hit me with your most powerful Dragon's Roar." challenged Acnologia.

Natsu confused at why his master wanted him to fire an attack at him complied and began charging a dense orb of purplish-black chaos magical energy in his mouth.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Natsu as a large beam of potent chaos energy barreled at the Black Dragon.

Acnologia didn't even blink and countered with the spell, "Chaos Dragon's Guard."

Instantaneously a massive gladiator shield of chaos energy designed with intricate rune drawings formed and diffused Natsu's Dragon Roar without fail.

"Awesome." said the stunned Natsu. He never knew that his magic had defensive properties.

"That technique will never fail you as you can withstand almost anything an opponent throws at you." said Acnologia.

"Now here's a rapid fire technique." said the Black Dragon.

Acnologia's tail pointed towards a mountain and proceeded to form a purplish-black magical seal. Then suddenly, thousands of arrow-shaped projectiles fired from the seal reducing the peak of the mountain into rubble.

"That's a good one for encountering scores of fodder or overwhelming an opponent with sheer numbers." continued Acnologia.

Natsu nodded once again amazed at the display of power.

"Next up, my personal favorite." said Acnologia. The Black Dragon aimed his pointer finger at the damaged mountain and charged an orb of chaos energy in front of the tip of his nail.

"Chaos Dragon's Phantom Zero." chanted Acnologia. The orb of chaos energy discharged and made a loud humming sound as a beam of concentrated chaos energy pierced the remains of the mountain before detonating.

"That is only the surface of the advanced techniques that can be utilized with chaos energy. I will show more throughout your advanced training, but the rest is up to your imagination, Natsu." said Acnologia.

The salmon-haired child nodded in accordance.

"Now there is just two more topics to discuss before you can turn in." began the Black Dragon.

"First, there are the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, the most powerful techniques that can be utilized in combat. These depend on the abilities of the specific Dragon element and are very difficult to master."

"Second, there are techniques to amplify the strength of your attacks and increase your base stats. The first one is called the 'Drive' mode. It removes the magical inhibitors in your body that regulates your magical output allowing you to push past your physical limitations. Speed, Agility, Strength, Durability all exceed your normal maximum output."

"However, its drawback is that it drains a lot of stamina so your Endurance level must be high enough to keep up with the technique. It's like a car engine, you burn more gas at a faster pace creating more power but then you run out of gas quicker than normal."

"Lastly is the true ace in the hole for a Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force." stated Acnologia.

"Dragon Force?" asked Natsu.

"Dragon Force is the final and most powerful form a Dragon Slayer can access and it gives them the full power of a Dragon." answered Acnologia.

"How do I attain it?" asked Natsu.

"There are several ways to achieve Dragon Force. The first is to consume a massive amount of magic power in the form of your Dragon element from another mage. The second is to absorb a Dragon Lacrima within your body and utilize the stored power inside of the lacrima to ascend. Both of these methods are the easiest ways to achieve Dragon Force, but they only allow you a small fraction of the true power of Dragon Force."

"The third and final way to achieve Dragon Force is to concentrate all of your magic power and the nearby ethernano in the air around you in the center of your being and charge it like you would do for a normal attack. Then instead of expelling the energy in the shape of for example a _Dragon's Roar_ your body absorbs it all and then you transform."

"The third way is the most difficult way of achieving Dragon Force because it requires master level control of magical power concentration and coordination through your body. If you don't concentrate **ALL** of your magic and a sufficient amount of ethernano, absorb it equally through all of your magic power receptors in your body, and if you release too early or in the wrong form, Dragon Force will not occur."

"The first and second methods will boost your strength level 3-5 times over. The first method is not reliant on you but that of your opponent so while the easiest to use, it is also impractical to rely on. The second method while easy to utilize, it would be very hard to find a Dragon Lacrima because Dragons live in secluded places across the globe, unreachable by humans."

"The third method while very difficult to master, overall is the most balanced because you are able to activate it at will with the **FULL** power unlike that of the second method." finished Acnologia.

"How many times does the third method of activating Dragon Force multiply your power level by?" asked Natsu.

"Ten fold." smirked Acnologia.

Natsu smirked evilly as he envisioned mastering all the new techniques and transformations he had learned today. With all this under his disposal, he would be _Unstoppable_.

"Now tomorrow will be the beginning of your advanced training. And if you thought basic training was tough, you'll be shocked tomorrow." said Acnologia.

The salmon-haired student nodded before his eyes grew heavy, realizing how tired he still was. Natsu yawned and stretched his arms before lying down on the soft grass and falling into a deep sleep.

Acnologia watched his student snore peacefully on the ground and smiled. Then the Black Dragon did the unthinkable, he raised his fingernail and gingerly caressed Natsu's face.

"I promise to protect you Natsu, until nothing can ever hurt you again. And I am proud enough to call you my son." said Acnologia before he plopped down on the grass and turned in for the night.

(The Next Day)

At sunrise, Natsu was hard at work beginning to learn and master the advanced techniques of a Chaos Dragon Slayer. The advanced techniques required much more magic power and better control of it than the basics resulting in greater power.

"Chaos Dragon's…" chanted Natsu as he charged a dense orb of Chaos energy in his palm. He aimed the energy at the forest before releasing.

"Phantom Zero!" yelled Natsu as the powerful beam barreled towards the forest and uprooted tree after tree until the entire forest had been split down the middle by tree-less gravel.

"Good work." lazily growled Acnologia as he watched Natsu's training.

The advanced training would go on for three more years before Natsu was ready to learn the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts.

The ten year old Natsu, even taller and more muscular than before (around 5ft 5in), concentrated his magical power to its maximum preparing one of the Secret Arts.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" began Natsu as he clenched his fists in an X-formation in-front of his body. He radiated magical power until it formed in a small-dome around him.

"Chaos Supernova!" roared Natsu as the energy exploded around him engulfing everything around him within 2 miles in an explosion. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a barren crater, all the trees, boulders, and grass had been uprooted and destroyed.

Then Natsu charged Chaos energy in the form of tentacles that swirled around him with him as the epicenter like a Hurricane.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Chaotic Tempest!" chanted Natsu as he created a tornado of Chaos energy that ravaged the island for miles before fizzling out. If there was such a thing as a Richter scale to measure that tornado, it would have been a 6.

"Not bad son! But you need to focus more, feel the insanity and chaos within the very air you breathe!" coached Acnologia.

Four years later, a fourteen year old Natsu had finally mastered the full arsenal of his Dragon Slayer techniques and was about to achieve Dragon Force for the first time.

"Rrraaaaaggggghhhhh!" growled Natsu as he struggled to concentrate a large amount of the ethernano in the air along with his magical power in his core.

"FOCUS! Charge it like you do for a Dragon's Roar, but at the moment it is ready to release, DON'T let it go, absorb it!" ordered Acnologia.

The Black Dragon was more than impressed with Natsu's progress. It had only taken him 10 years to reach this point, but now Acnologia was confident that his son could take on almost any S-Class opponent and end up victorious.

Natsu had reached the critical point of activating Dragon Force, he was trying to charge the mass of magical energy in his core and was furiously struggling.

But then something just clicked and the energy spread across his body and began to alter it. Natsu's hair grew messier and wilder, his canines and nails elongated and his skin turned into thick purplish-black leather scales.

"Dragon Force." growled Natsu as he stood tall with all of his Dragon Slayer glory. His aura radiated around him with potent force as black electricity discharged from his body.

"Excellent. Now that you have unlocked Dragon Force, it's up to training to master the energy consumption drawbacks and time limits of the form." said Acnologia.

Natsu trying to hold on to the transformation for as long as possible, eventually released it and fell on his knees, exhausted from the expenditure. The teenage Dragon Slayer had gone through a massive change in the decade that he trained with his Dragon foster parent.

While his attire of a black trench coat, form fitting muscle shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, gloves, and silver necklace remained, the boy was now 5ft 8in with a defined muscular build.

 _"I have taught you everything I know Natsu. I am confident in saying that you will succeed in all obstacles before you. Unfortunately, my time left with you is limited, the promised day for Dragons is almost upon us."_ thought Acnologia.

Natsu trained with Acnologia for two more months on mastering Dragon Force, but then on July 7th X777, Acnologia had all but disappeared.

Natsu, after a morning run to warm up his body, returned to the clearing where he trained with Acnologia but he couldn't find his teacher anywhere.

"Acnologia?" asked Natsu. He looked all around the premises but found no signs of the Dragon anywhere.

"Acnologia?!" asked Natsu frantically. He cast his Chaos Dragon's Flight spell and searched the entire island, but there was still no trace of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

The teenage Dragon Slayer landed and fell to his knees. He was shaking in despair like when he had lost his village all those years ago.

 _"This can't be happening. It can't, it just CAN'T!"_ thought Natsu in utter disbelief.

The young mage began to shed tears as he gripped the grass tightly. He let out a pained scream that sounded almost inhuman, and all the animals that inhabited the forests and mountains faced towards the source as the noise could be heard across the entire island.

It was unbelievable to the salmon-haired teen, but for the second time in Natsu's life he was…

 _Alone._


	4. Origins: Searching for a Purpose

**_Searching for a Purpose_**

"Damn it!" roared Natsu. The teenage Dragon Slayer kept slamming his fist into the ground causing cracks to form.

"Damn it!" shouted Natsu again. He increased the ferocity of the punches until his fist began caving into the ground creating holes.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Natsu for the final time. The force of the last punch caused a crater to form under Natsu. Thanks to his repeated punching, Natsu's knuckles were cut open and dripping blood.

Once the flare of anger left his eyes, Natsu wept in solitude as he came to grips with the reality that he was alone once again. The young Dragon Slayer vividly remembered his time spent with the Black Dragon.

 _"NATSU! Punch harder, I want to see a crater twice as large!" roared Acnologia as he trained Natsu in utilizing the Dragon's Fist._

 _"Concentrate! If you don't give it your complete focus, the chaos energy won't respond." coached Acnologia as Natsu formed a large orb of condensed Chaos energy above his head._

 _"Not bad, brat. You can turn in for today." congratulated Acnologia after Natsu had leveled 200 trees with his Dragon's Roar._

 _"Remember the different sounds of vowels, Natsu. There's a difference between a long-A, "aaahhh", and a short-A, "uhh"." explained Acnologia, teaching his student how to pronounce his letters correctly._

 _"No, Natsu. My name is spelled A-C-N-O-L-O-G-I-A, keep trying though." said the Black Dragon, tutoring his pupil is spelling._

 _"Perfect Natsu, you have truly made me proud… my son." applauded Acnologia with a hearty grin after Natsu had perfected utilizing Dragon Force for extended periods of time._

Acnologia was definitely a tough master, almost every single day the Black Dragon would push Natsu to his physical and mental limits during his Dragon Slayer training.

However, Acnologia had a soft side to him as well, he always made sure Natsu was well fed and clothed even if that meant "borrowing" from a few unlucky humans.

The Dragon also taught Natsu how to read and write as well as tutor him in the complicated secrets of magic.

But most importantly, the Black Dragon acted as if something in this god forbidden world still cared about his well-being.

Natsu eventually wiped his eyes and re-affirmed his composure, Acnologia would definitely not want to see him bawling like a spoiled brat over anything.

The Dragon Slayer resolved that along with his mission of wreaking as much havoc on the world as possible, finding and reuniting with Acnologia would be his second lifelong goal.

Natsu sat down cross-legged and began to think about his next course of action. What would be the first thing he destroyed upon his return to Fiore?

As powerful as he was, the boy didn't want to draw too much attention to himself outright. Otherwise he would be attacked by a large force of experienced mages who could overpower him.

 _"I'm going to need to go about this covertly for the beginning. I'll start small, leveling some isolated villages, towns, and cities until I scope out the strongest in the land and surpass them."_ thought Natsu.

The biggest problem Natsu would face would be the Magic Council. Acnologia had taught him its organization and power structure, and how those old farts thought they were the masters of the magic world.

 _"One of the things I plan to do is annihilate that pathetic excuse for an administrative body."_ thought Natsu.

The danger with Magic Council however, was that they had organized the ten most powerful mages of Fiore into a group called the Ten Wizard Saints or whatever.

Acnologia had warned him to be cautious when fighting with one of them and possibly wait another few years until he had developed some more.

Natsu shook his head dispelling those thoughts and took one last look at the island. It was damaged beyond belief due to Natsu's training and Acnologia's "demonstrations", but it was home to him for a decade and he would somewhat miss it.

 _"Oh well might as well give it a flaming coup de grace."_ thought Natsu.

"Chaos Dragon's Flight." chanted the Dragon Slayer. A magic seal formed beneath Natsu and he levitated upwards, hovering thousands of feet above the island.

Natsu pointed his finger at the island and charged a dense orb of purplish-black chaos energy that rippled with black electricity. The teenager's face broke out into a deranged smile as he prepared to fire.

"Chaos Dragon's Phantom Zero." said Natsu. He fired an immensely potent beam of chaos energy that barreled towards the island at high speed.

The beam's distinctive resonating noise could be heard and felt by the animals of the island before they were instantly vaporized. The entire island exploded in a flash of light and when the dust cleared it was no more.

 _"Hmph, what a sight to behold."_ thought Natsu devilishly, before he rocketed towards Fiore at jet speeds.

(One week later…)

After traveling to island after island and sleeping during the night, Natsu had finally arrived at the kingdom of Fiore and spotted a seaside city two miles from the coast.

Natsu grinned devilishly as he stalked towards his first target, oh how the screams of agony and torture would be relished.

The Dragon Slayer strolled through the fields of grass that led to the city and when he came across the locked gates of the city he saw a wooden sign with a message inscribed on it that read:

 _Do not enter. Intruders will be eliminated._

 _"Hmph, we'll see about that."_ thought Natsu.

He utilized his sense of smell to sense anyone who would watch his entrance into the city and sure enough there were various presences that marched across the city streets or hid on the rooftops.

 _"Waiting to stage an ambush I see. Well I might as well play along._ " thought the teenager. Fearlessly, Natsu blasted the chains that locked the gate to smithereens and entered the city to take a look around.

The city was an amazing sight to behold, its buildings had a gothic theme to it with all of the cathedrals and intricately designed towers that spanned the area.

There was a residential center off to the east that ranged from apartment-like buildings for the lower classes and grand mansions for the elite.

While Natsu was admiring the scenery his acute senses alerted him to a movement of scents. A large group of individuals ranging from pathetic levels of strength to about four individuals with large levels of magic power closed in on him.

Even though these new individuals were strong, they weren't a match for the Chaos Dragon Slayer. Alas, if only they knew who or for a better term, _what_ , they were about to encounter.

 _"I should probably pretend that I don't know of their presence or I'll scare them off."_ thought Natsu sadistically. It was no fun when rabbits ran away when they were alerted of a nearby wolf.

Two minutes later, a fifty or so dark mages appeared from the rooftops and jumped down surrounding the Dragon Slayer in a circle.

Four individuals who all looked to be around Natsu's age, stepped forward and faced the Dragon Slayer at different angles. Most likely, they were the higher ranking members of this group.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a female voice. Her voice was cheerful but at the same time condescending. The girl was petite, probably around 5ft 1in and had peach-colored skin and long brown hair.

Her outfit consisted of mostly green and brown apparel, she wore a long-sleeved green dress with a short skirt, sandals, and gold bracelets around her wrists. Around her neck was a necklace with a thorn and leaf as the penchant.

"Obviously someone who can't read signs, Mikayla." answered another. Despite his teenage appearance, this person was very, **VERY** big, definitely over 6ft tall with a defined muscular tone. He was dark-skinned (African American) with black hair braided in dread-locks that reached his broad shoulders.

The large man donned a sleeveless crimson jacket with a tall collar, black pants and boots, and his forearms all the way to his knuckles, were wrapped up in white tape. His jacket was unzipped, boasting the teenager's muscular physique.

"What are you doing here? This town is under our control." asked the other female coldly. Her commanding tone and refined composure made Natsu assume she was the leader.

She was a little bit taller than the other girl, with dark-bluish black hair that was tied in a ponytail. A large bang of her hair covered her left eye and the right eye had a beauty mark under it. She sported a sleeveless blue jacket with a black belt that was unzipped at the top, showing a little cleavage, a short white skirt, black tights, and white boots.

The other person was a male, around the same height and size as Natsu with spiky, silver hair and tan skin. He carried two katanas that were strapped to his back. He wore a gray, short-sleeved hoodie, camouflage-colored cargo pants, and black boots.

"Oh my, you guys really don't have manners do you? Weaklings always seem to talk tough before reality smacks them in the face." answered Natsu stoically. His response drew a reaction from the physically imposing member of the four mages.

"Weaklings? Someone's talking big." growled the muscular teenager.

"Relax, Drake. He's getting under your skin, as all others seem to do." mocked the silver-haired mage.

"Shut up, Lucas. Before I smash you into the ground along with this pink-haired shrimp." retorted Drake. Drake's comment on his size annoyed the Dragon Slayer to an extent, but he didn't reveal his emotions.

"As if your brute strength could defeat my blades." countered Lucas. Before Drake and Lucas's argument could escalate further, the blue-haired female mage stepped forward to face Natsu interrupting their squabble.

"You are going to come with us. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." commanded the blue-haired girl. To prove her point on the threat, she rose her hand and engulfed her fist in fiery-hot blue flames.

"Is that so?" asked Natsu in annoyance. He was tired of these worms' show-casement of ignorance. The Dragon Slayer decided it was time to put them in their place.

Instantly a powerful pressure emitted from Natsu that was imposed on the dark mages. It was akin to a chilling wind that bristled your spine when you felt a burning fear, but also carried this property of heaviness like the gravity had been multiplied.

All of the weaker dark mages were knocked out instantly, while the stronger four were caught off guard and brought to their knees.

"What the hell!" growled Drake as he struggled to stand.

"How is he doing this?!" asked Mikayla in startled fright.

"Tch." grunted Lucas but he was faring no better than his comrades.

 _"What power! His force of will alone can dominate us?!"_ thought the blue-haired girl wondrously.

"I told you pests that you were too cocky. Now disappear." muttered Natsu. The Dragon Slayer spread out his legs and clenched his arms in an X-formation in front of his body. His body engulfed itself in a purplish-black aura that morphed into a small-dome.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" began Natsu. His body began to radiate black electricity as he nearly finished charging his attack.

"What is he doing?!" grunted the blue-haired girl.

"Move Arya! Your right in front of him!" yelled Mikayla.

The female leader tried to evade but she couldn't get her body to respond in time.

"Chaos Supernova!" roared Natsu as he released his built-up magical energy in an explosion that covered two square miles.

His opponents guarded themselves from the blast as the force blew them back into the surrounding buildings.

The force of the blast had either leveled or pushed back all the buildings around Natsu until he was surrounded by a devastated wasteland a mile in radius. The broken buildings formed a barrier around the annihilated parts of the city like a boxing ring.

To Natsu's amazement, the four mages emerged from the dust relatively unhurt, just with a few bruises and cuts here and there. However, they were sure ticked off about what had happened.

"Damn you! You will pay for that you bastard!" roared Drake as they closed in on Natsu, preparing for battle.

The Dragon Slayer smirked as his opponents stood before him about ten meters apart. Natsu was a bit impressed and intrigued that these fighters had survived one of his Secret Art Techniques.

"I hope you enjoyed that, because in a few minutes you'll be wallowing in your blood." growled Arya as she got into a fighting stance.

Lucas unsheathed his blades and held them in a backhand style, Drake smashed his fists together eager for battle, while Mikayla prepared her own fighting stance.

Natsu now serious, engulfed his fists into orb of purplish-black chaos energy and readied himself for the showdown.

Despite his superior strength at the moment, he didn't know the extent of his opponents' magic power or abilities. Not to mention it was four against one, an annoying disadvantage to the Chaos Dragon Slayer.

 _"Oh well, I've got nothing better to do at the moment. Might as well have some fun."_ thought Natsu in amusement.

 _"Let the battle begin."_


	5. Origins: Battle Royale - Four vs One

**_Battle Royale: Four vs. One_**

Natsu stared at his opponents waiting for them to make the first move. Before he would go on the offensive, he wanted to study their fighting styles and not be caught off guard by an unknown ability.

The Dragon Slayer wouldn't have to wait long, Drake stepped forward menacingly, eager for a confrontation.

"I'm going to pay you back for that embarrassment earlier, punk." growled Drake with a bloodthirsty grin. He cracked his knuckles to prove his point.

"Show me what you've got." replied Natsu. He waved his hand towards himself, beckoning Drake to come after him.

"Hmph, cocky little bastard. Try this on for size!" countered Drake. He clenched his fists at his sides and veins popped out of his forearms, his muscles visibly tensed.

Then in an instant, Drake's arms flashed and were covered in a shiny, black layer of skin. It seemed metallic in substance, yet looked like a layer of skin rather than armor.

 _"What in the world?"_ thought Natsu incredulously, that was some weird magic that Drake was employing.

"Black Armament: Partial Hardening." chanted Drake.

The black teenager erupted in a green magical aura before charging Natsu at full force. He cocked his fist back and threw a head-shattering punch at the Dragon Slayer who quickly dodged upwards.

The force of the punch caused a large crater to form in the ground with cracks extending from where Drake's fist made contact. Natsu landed a few feet away from the point of impact.

After dispelling the black layer of skin on his arms, Drake quickly followed up by hardening his left leg and swinging at Natsu who quickly brought up an arm to block. The force of the blow pushed Natsu back a bit and ensured that a less durable mage's arm would have been broken.

 _"Heavy."_ thought the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu engaged Drake in a lightning-fast exchange of blows, blocking or dodging one of Drake's blows before countering. Punches, kicks, knee-strikes, and elbows went flying in this frenzy of attacks.

"He's pretty good. Any normal mage would have sent flying by Drake's attacks." said Mikayla with a smirk. Watching silently, Lucas and Arya pondered whether they needed to step in.

The force generated from the impacts was immense and soon a compressed air-bubble formed around the two fighters. Natsu and Drake bounced off each other before preparing one last punch and charging at their opponent.

Natsu engulfed his fist in purplish-black chaos energy while Drake hardened his fist with the black skin-armor and charged it with green magical energy. The teenage warriors roared their battle cries as they closed in on each other.

"Chaos Dragon's…" began Natsu.

"Shockwave…" started Drake.

"Devastating Fist!" roared Natsu.

"Punch!" bellowed Drake.

The fists collided with each other causing the air-bubble to explode in a flash of light, generating powerful winds that blew away rubble. Dirt and gravel picked up and swirled around the point of impact creating a pseudo-tornado.

The explosion soon ceased and Natsu and Drake backed off from each other, smirking in enjoyment. Both were enjoying the contest of strength and wills that was taking place.

"Heh, not bad." boasted Drake. He was panting a little after the expenditure, but was hopped up on adrenaline.

"I could say the same." said Natsu. Unlike Drake, he wasn't winded at all, showing the hidden difference of strength between the two.

Natsu didn't give Drake a moment of respite and disappeared from sight, startling Drake. The next thing Drake knew he was rocked in the gut by powerful chaos-infused elbow-strike.

"Chaos Dragon's Fang Thrust." growled Natsu. Drake coughed up blood from the blow before grunting angrily and swinging his hardened forearm at the Dragon Slayer, but Natsu was too fast.

Natsu disappeared again and reappeared behind Drake's head charging his foot in chaos energy. Drake could only watch in amazement, not being able to react in time.

"Chaos Dragon's Claw!" roared Natsu. He drop-kicked Drake in the back of his head, sending the black mage face first into the ground with tremendous force.

Natsu back-flipped in the air before landing a few feet from where Drake had landed. Before he could press on the attack, Natsu had to side-step and back-flip again to dodge a sword slash and a flame-infused punch that were thrown at him.

 _"I see they're all jumping in now."_ thought Natsu in annoyance.

Lucas and Arya double-teamed Natsu and pressed their assault on Natsu, who either blocked, caught, or deflected their attacks with his chaos-infused fists. The three went back and forth creating sparks from the force of their blows.

"Scythe Wind!" chanted Lucas as he swung his leg at Natsu creating a crescent-shaped wind projectile that flew at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu ducked as the attack flew over his head. The wind attack cut through the top of the outlying buildings and caused it to split in two.

 _"Dangerous."_ thought Natsu. He dodged more Scythe Wind attacks from Lucas before charging the swordsman.

Natsu landed a kick on Lucas's abdomen sending him flying back before ducking from an airborne flame-enhanced roundhouse kick from Arya. The Dragon Slayer engaged Arya in a trade of blows before ending the exchange by catching a blue fire-enhanced punch from Arya.

Natsu threw a chaos-infused punch at her, but the blue-haired mage dodged, before grabbing Natsu's wrist and lifting herself up to execute a blue fire-enhanced kick at Natsu's temple.

Natsu guarded with his other arm before preparing his counter. The Dragon Slayer grabbed her leg and began swinging Arya around several times. He forcefully threw her at the ground, but Arya caught herself by cartwheeling away and skidding backwards. Before Natsu could pursue, a green vine wrapped around his ankle and tightened.

"What the he-aaahhh!" yelled Natsu as he was swung into the air. The Dragon Slayer was thrown into a group of buildings in the ring around the wasteland they were fighting in.

"Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming, punk!" boasted Mikayla.

"Vine Skewers!" chanted Mikayla. The brown-haired mage summoned four large vines from the ground and launched them at Natsu who had recovered from the attack.

"Chaos Dragon's Flight!" chanted Natsu. He flew out of the crater in which he landed in, dodging the tendrils that were launched at him. Mikayla's attacks pierced the building and caused the tip of it to fall to the ground.

 _"So she is a long-range support fighter. I've got to be more aware of her._ " thought Natsu as he flew at high speeds towards the nature mage.

"Vine Skewers!" chanted Mikayla again. She summoned more vines from the ground and launched them at Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer expertly maneuvered around them before preparing a counter.

"Chaos Dragon's Shards!" chanted Natsu. He formed a purplish-black magic seal that fired thousands of projectiles at the nature mage.

"Vine Shield!" countered Mikayla. Two vines erupted from the ground before swirling around each other to form a thick shield.

However, Natsu's attack ripped through her defense like nothing and she was bombarded with the projectiles. Mikayla grunted in pain as she hit the ground hard after the onslaught.

"Damn it." growled Mikayla as she struggled to her feet.

Drake groaned from the small crater his head was embedded in, before slowly picking himself up. The dark-skinned mage turned to see his team's unsuccessful attempts at besting the Dragon Slayer before preparing to rejoin the fight.

"Scythe Wind!" roared Lucas as he repeatedly swung his legs, firing crescent-shaped wind projectiles at the airborne Natsu. However, Natsu skillfully evaded his attacks before sighting Arya taking off after him.

Arya propelled herself in the air with jets of blue fire that erupted from her soles, and she caught up to Natsu who was zipping around.

"Nova Stream!" yelled Arya. She fired a concentrated blast of blue flames at Natsu who dodged in mid-air.

Natsu rocketed towards Arya and charged his legs with chaos energy.

"Chaos Dragon's Twin Claw!" roared the Dragon Slayer. He swung his legs in a spiral arc that Arya was barely able to dodge. Arya burst up in the air, overtaking Natsu before flying down for a drop-kick.

Natsu blocked the attack with both arms before pushing the female mage away. Arya pressed the attack though, and threw another fire-infused punch at Natsu who swatted it away before kneeing her in the stomach.

"Guhaaahh!" sputtered Arya in pain as she coughed up blood.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" roared the Dragon Slayer. He sent the female mage flying downwards but Arya was caught by Drake at the last minute before she smashed into the ground.

Lucas dashed at jet speeds across the wasteland until he was directly below the airborne Dragon Slayer. Then Lucas sprinted around in a circle, 200 meters in diameter, generating powerful winds from the wind lag that failed to keep up with him.

"Two Swords Style Secret Attack: Slicing Wind Tempest!" yelled Lucas. The powerful winds generated from his running formed a massive tornado that raged at Natsu.

"What the?!" yelled Natsu, startled.

He was sucked in by the powerful winds and throughout his descent to the bottom of the twister he was bombarded with piercing wind slashes that give him minor cuts and ripped apart his trench-coat.

"Damn it all!" roared Natsu in rage. He threw off his ruined jacket, revealing his skin-tight muscle shirt, and then sucked in air, charging lethal chaos energy in his mouth.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Natsu. He launched an immensely large twister beam of chaos energy that barreled towards Lucas, who was winded after his latest attack.

 _"Can't dodge!"_ thought Lucas in horror.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Drake who jumped in the path of the Dragon's Roar. He hardened both his forearms and caught the blast, stopping it from going any further.

"Impossible!" yelled Natsu.

"Graaahhh!" roared Drake as he deflected the Dragon's Roar upwards which then detonated, illuminating the battlefield.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" shouted Drake. He erupted in a powerful green aura, raising his power to the maximum and cocked his fist back.

"Shockwave Eruption!" roared the black teenager. He smashed his fist into the ground causing a rupture and a compressed air-bubble of energy barreled towards Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer brought up his arms to block and countered with, "Chaos Dragon's Guard." Natsu formed a massive gladiator shield of chaos energy which diffused the shock-wave attack.

After blocking the attack, Natsu charged Drake and engaged in a little exchange of blows before jumping up to dodge a kick from the larger mage and grabbing his shoulders.

Natsu flipped in mid-air and flung Drake hundreds of feet with the momentum he gained from the maneuver. Then he sidestepped a barrage of thorns, wind projectiles, and fireballs that flew at him.

"Vine Skewers!" chanted Mikayla as she launched more tendrils of vines at the Dragon Slayer, but Natsu jumped up to evade them and countered with "Chaos Dragon's Claw".

Mikayla guarded against the blow, but was knocked back from the force. Natsu pressed on, charging her at full speed and grabbed her face with a chaos-infused hand.

"Chaos Dragon's Grip Strike!" roared the Dragon Slayer. Natsu threw Mikayla at full force, sending her flying into the surrounding buildings. The force of the impact caused the building she landed in to crumble into the ground.

Then, Natsu kicked backwards with his "Chaos Dragon's Claw", catching Lucas in the midst of him trying to land a strike on Natsu, and sending him tumbling painfully into the ground.

Next, he caught another flame-infused punch from Arya, before using his "Chaos Dragon's Fang Thrust" to elbow her into the ground. He then grabbed her by the collar and threw her into Lucas.

Natsu pursued Lucas and Arya once again by jumping into the air and trying to crush the duo into the ground with a chaos-infused drop-kick. However, Lucas and Arya jumped out of the way and rolled to safety before charging Natsu.

Natsu ducked from a "Scythe Wind" projectile that flew at him and then side-stepped to dodge Lucas's downward slash. The Dragon Slayer dropped to the ground and and swivel kicked his legs, knocking them right from under the swordsman.

Next, he swatted away several fireballs that were launched at him and dodged a flurry of fire-infused punches before kicking Arya in the abdomen and knocking her onto her back.

Natsu jumped up into the air to dodge when Lucas and Arya recovered and attacked him with a flaming kick and sword slash respectively.

The Dragon Slayer raised his hands and formed a large and condensed orb of chaos energy above his head. It rippled with black electricity and emitted a nauseous aura.

"Chaos Dragon's Oblivion!" roared Natsu. He threw the orb of chaos energy at Lucas and Arya, but Arya bolted out of the way by erupting blue jets from her soles and flying off to the side, while Lucas chanted "Flash Wind" before disappearing like a whisper.

The attack detonated once it made contact with the ground and created such a powerful explosion that a massive hole, hundreds of meters deep, was formed.

Mikayla emerged from the rubble of the collapsed building, moderately injured and clutching her right arm that had a bloodied gash. She winced from the pain and tried to make her way back to the battle.

Arya who was flying at jet speeds across the wasteland battlefield charged a condensed ball of blue flames in her palm and fired a powerful attack.

"Nova Cannon!" yelled the blue-haired female. She fired an immensely potent beam of blue flames at Natsu who created a "Chaos Dragon's Guard" to block.

Arya smirked when Natsu resorted to using his "Guard" technique, which immediately caught his attention. Then he realized, the attack was a diversion!

"Scythe Wind…" began Lucas.

"Shockwave…" started Drake.

Natsu turned upwards to see the swordsman preparing an attack from above, then he looked downwards and saw Drake charging his hardened fist with his shock-wave magic on the ground.

 _"Crap, I'm surrounded!"_ thought Natsu.

"War!" yelled Lucas.

"Missile Strike!" bellowed Drake.

Lucas swung his legs rapidly firing hundreds of crescent-shaped wind projectiles at Natsu, while Drake punched rapidly firing dozens of condensed air-bubbles at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu, not having enough time to get out of the blast radius, formed two Chaos Dragon's Guard shields and took the attacks head on.

The explosion was massive, shaking the entire city like a high-level Richter scale earthquake. Arya and Mikayla were blown back from the powerful winds, while Lucas was knocked upwards, and Drake was smashed into the ground from the force.

When the dust finally cleared, the four mages were shocked beyond all belief to see Natsu floating in the air, with nothing more than ripped pants and trivial cuts and bruises.

"Damn it! What's it going to take to kill this guy?!" shouted Mikayla in exasperation. Arya and Lucas grunted angrily while Drake was seething in rage.

In all their years a combat group, they had never faced someone so powerful and skilled. They were the S-Class mages of a powerful dark guild and never before had anyone fought off all **FOUR** of them at once.

"So that was your best, huh? I'll at least give you a 6 out of 10 for effort." mocked Natsu stoically. He lowered himself gingerly from the air and stared his opponents down with cold, menacing eyes.

"Damn you! Do not underestimate us, punk. This fight isn't over!" roared Drake. He hardened his fists with the black skin-armor, while Arya engulfed her fists in flames, Lucas prepared his blades, and Mikayla summoned vines from the ground.

The group of four were moderately injured and weary, more so than that of Natsu, and the Dragon Slayer could easily tell. But the fact that they were still willing to fight him, impressed Natsu.

 _"Even still, it is time to end this."_ thought Natsu.

Arya, Drake, Lucas, and Mikayla all charged Natsu with furious battle cries until Natsu erupted in massive wave of chaos energy. They could feel the sinister essence that radiated from the Dragon Slayer, and it instilled fear into them.

The four dark mages halted immediately and covered their faces from the hurricane-like winds that were swirling around the Dragon Slayer. Natsu's power was increasing exponentially and leaving them baffled beyond belief.

"How can he have so much latent magical power?!" asked Arya in shock.

The immense willpower exerted on her and her comrades was too much and they all fell to their knees, desperately trying to stop themselves from falling on the ground.

Arya watched in horror as Natsu gave a blood-curdling roar and began to transform. His hair became messier and wilder, his canines and nail elongated, and his skin turned into thick purplish-black leather scales.

"What the hell is he?!" asked Drake in shock.

"He's going to kill us all! We can't stop someone with that kind of strength!" screamed Mikayla in despair.

"I can't feel my body." muttered Lucas as he struggled to keep consciousness, fighting the willpower that was being exerted on them.

Arya was desperately trying to think of a way to survive, there was no way they could beat him in battle now, and there was nowhere to run.

 _"I have to think of something!"_ thought Arya in exasperation.

The massive aura that surrounded Natsu morphed into the shape of a dragon as he completed his transformation. The city was illuminated in a purple light as the aura exploded and a wide arc of force expanded across the area, shattering windows, doors, and even whole buildings.

Eventually the wind died down and the smoke cleared, revealing Natsu and all of his Dragon Slayer glory. The Dragon Slayer smirked when he saw the horrified faces of his adversaries.

"What are you?" asked Arya in fright.

"I am Natsu Dralogia, the son of the immortal devastation that is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia." began Natsu.

 _"Son?!"_ thought the four mages incredulously.

"I am the one and only Chaos Dragon Slayer…" continued Natsu.

"And you will kneel before me."


	6. Origins: Shattered Hearts

**_Shattered Hearts_**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay my dear readers, but I have exams this week so updates will be a bit slower than usual for the rest of this week. This chapter will be quite a handful to digest and understand and I am willing to answer any questions you have, either respond in the reviews or send it directly to my Private Messaging Inbox. Without further ado, enjoy this new chapter.

Natsu's immensely potent magical power was overwhelming Arya and her comrades as they could barely keep themselves from being crushed into the ground.

 _"His force of will is too great. I'm… I'm going to pass out."_ thought Arya weakly.

Arya turned her head weakly to see how her friends were holding up, but they were faring even worse than her.

Mikayla and Lucas were already unconscious from Natsu's willpower while Drake teetered on the brink, barely staying awake.

Arya then turned to face Natsu who was staring at her condescendingly, she could feel his eyes burning holes through her, and she could feel the insanity radiating from him.

But most importantly however, she could feel the blood-lust that emanated from his every pore.

"So tell me? Are you ready to kneel?" asked Natsu stoically.

Arya struggled with all her might not to give in and didn't answer Natsu's question, but it was a near-fatal mistake.

The force that Natsu imposed on his opponents multiplied and Arya was slammed face first into the ground, while Drake had lost his battle of wills and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Arya started choking as she could feel her very existence being erased by Natsu's power, she couldn't fight it any longer.

"Well? Any day now, before you die from prolonged exposure." asked Natsu once again.

Arya panted heavily and started coughing up blood as she tried to mutter the few words that would save the lives of herself and her comrades.

"I… We sub… sub… submit." croaked Arya before she succumbed to quiet embrace of unconsciousness.

(A few hours later…)

Arya awoke in a fright as she jumped up from her unconscious position on the ground. She surveyed the premises in a daze and found her teammates out cold a few feet from her.

 _"What in the hell?!"_ thought Arya.

She wondered how she was alive of all things, last thing she remembered was being crushed by the insane power of that Dragon Slayer.

Immediately, her senses rang alarm bells and she whipped her head to a nearby building. It extended hundreds of feet in the air and standing on the tip of the building was the man in question.

"So you're finally awake, huh? I was afraid that was the end for you." mocked Natsu before jumping down and strolling towards the startled female mage.

"Natsu Dralogia." gasped Arya in fear.

She took a few steps back as the Dragon Slayer closed in on her.

Natsu eventually stopped walking when he was face to face with Arya, and they were silent for a few moments before Arya spoke.

"So what are you planning to do? Kill us?" asked Arya.

Natsu smirked and broke out into a chilling laugh.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd already be in the afterlife." answered Natsu.

"Then?" asked Arya in confusion.

"Your strength and tenacity has intrigued me. Plus, if I had this much trouble with you guys, then I know I'm definitely not ready to face the top-tiers." answered Natsu.

Arya snorted at Natsu's remark and crossed her arms.

"You are mocking us." growled the blue-haired mage.

"Do I seem like I'm lying?" asked Natsu.

"Then let me ask you a question. What are your motives?" asked Arya. Natsu paused and seemed to be in deep thought before he answered.

"Two things; One: reunite with Acnologia and Two: make the world fear my wrath." replied Natsu.

Now, Arya paused to think, _"That actually coincides with our plans, I wonder…"_

Drake, Lucas, and Mikayla awoke with a fright like Arya did several moments prior and spotted their leader chatting with Natsu.

"What is she doing?" asked Drake in confusion.

"Whatever it is, it seems to have saved our lives." answered Lucas.

"Nonsense. I don't trust him." said Mikayla.

"Hey you! Get away from our leader!" roared Drake before charging Natsu, followed by Lucas and Mikayla.

Natsu watched the charging mages with disinterest before Arya jumped in their path and outstretched her arms.

"STOP YOU FOOLS! Stand down, that is an order!" yelled the blue-haired mage.

Drake, Lucas, and Mikayla stopped abruptly and stared at the leader like she had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?! That guy is an enemy!" yelled Mikayla pointing her finger at Natsu. Arya shook her head in annoyance.

"Not necessarily, but you'll turn him into one if you attack again. This situation requires strategy, so just sit down and shut up." growled Arya.

Mikayla grunted angrily but complied followed by her male comrades.

Arya turned to Natsu and continued, "I apologize for my team's actions, but they were just doing it for my well-being."

"Whatever, at least you have loyal subordinates." replied Natsu.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Our guild's plans and your goals seem to intertwine, why don't you join us?" asked Arya.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and replied, "How is that beneficial to me?"

"As you said yourself, despite your strength you can't accomplish everything you want yourself. If you join us, our guild master will help you visualize your mission and my team and I would gladly serve you." answered Arya.

Natsu genuinely thought about Arya's offer. He was a loner, but having subordinates would definitely eliminate the danger of being overwhelmed by sheer numbers, when he encountered powerful enemies.

 _"And maybe I want to be part of something_ _ **permanent**_ _."_ echoed Natsu's voice in his subconscious.

The Dragon Slayer quickly dispelled that thought in his head, before turning to Arya.

"How powerful is your guild master?" asked Natsu.

"I cannot relay that information unless you choose to join our guild." replied Arya with a faint smile, seeing Natsu's interest being piqued.

"All right then, you have roused my interest. I will see what your guild has to offer." said Natsu.

Arya smirked, her objective completed. She turned to her teammates and walked over to where they sat, before explaining what had occurred.

Natsu watched the conversation as he saw Drake's, Lucas', and Mikayla's expressions, change from anger, to shock, then to smirks, before the group returned to Natsu.

Arya kneeled on one leg before being imitated by her team and said, "We will serve you faithfully, Lord Natsu."

Natsu raised an eyebrow again, before nodding. He cast his "Chaos Dragon's Flight" spell, forming a purplish-black magic circle around the four mages and they levitated up in the air.

"Awesome technique." said Drake.

"I could get used to this." said Mikayla with a smile.

Natsu smirked at their reactions before turning to Arya and asking her to lead the way. Arya pointed to the east and the group of five mages took off at jet speed.

(Two hours later…)

Natsu and his newly formed team touched down at a large and stalwart, black Iron Gate with massive walls and fences that extended for several sq. miles before bending either left or right to set up a perimeter around the area.

The environment was bitingly cold with thick ice layering the ground and snow-peaked mountains that painted the backdrop. Natsu was impressed by the defenses and hard-to-reach location that would discourage scouting missions.

"Welcome to Nightshade Palace, the guild-hall of Shattered Hearts, Lord Natsu." said Arya.

Natsu nodded and Arya walked up to a lacrima pad by the main gate, before placing her hand on it.

The lacrima scanned her fingerprint and moments later the massive gates creaked open, revealing the appearance of Nightshade Palace.

The group of mages walked through an expansive courtyard which was surrounded by the massive walls and fences that connected to the main gate.

In the center of the massive courtyard was the castle proper, an intimidating medieval mansion that was painted completely black.

Set in an archway in the center of the keep's front was the twin redwood doors of the castle, half the size of the main gate but still considerably large. Arya pushed the double doors open and hot air quickly rushed out, blasting the mages with heat.

The blue-haired fire mage led the group into the guild hall, it was a massive chamber with hundreds of tables.

The chamber was lit with the countless chandeliers that spanned the roof and the lit candles which were attached to the walls. The kitchen and mess hall was further down near the back door.

To the right was a spiraling staircase that extended upwards hundreds of feet to one of the towers and to the left was a private quarters, which probably belonged to the guild master.

"This way." said Arya as she pointed to the guild master's private room.

Arya opened the door to the room and revealed the guild-master, who was sitting in a luxurious chair near a large book-shelf and fireplace, while reading a novel.

He was a large man, around the same height and build as Drake, his skin was pale and he had a full-head of grayish-white hair with a short white beard and stubble that covered his cheeks.

The most distinctive feature on his face was the X-shaped scar that spanned from his forehead and spread across his eyes.

He was clothed in an elaborate suit of golden armor that was complimented with a white cape, and his open-faced helmet rested on his lap.

Underneath the armor was a black under-suit and he wore golden gauntlets that covered his entire forearm and golden boots that extended to his knee-caps.

An ornately designed broadsword, 6 feet in length and ½ a foot in width for the blade, with a ruby in the center of its pommel and fine leather that wrapped around the handle, rested on the arm of his chair inside of its sheath.

Natsu examined the man with intrigue, despite his elderly appearance, the Dragon Slayer could tell he had vast reserves of magical power way beyond what he was letting on. How much though, was completely beyond him.

"Arya. Who is our unexpected guest?" asked the guild master in a deep, gravelly voice. The tone of his voice seemed to carry decades if not **centuries** of wisdom and experience.

"Master, this is Natsu Dralogia, a formidable mage who has bested us in battle and is on the verge of joining our guild." answered Arya.

The Shattered Heart guild-master slowly rose from his seated position and strolled over to the Dragon Slayer until he was face to face with him.

"Dralogia? You wouldn't happen to be the Dragon Slayer of the Black Dragon, would you?" asked the guild-master. Natsu and the four SH mages froze, wondering how he knew without Arya saying so.

"How do you know that I am a Dragon Slayer and Acnologia's student?" asked Natsu incredulously. The guild-master heartily laughed in response to Natsu's question.

"I have been around the block for a long, long time, young one. Acnologia and I share an interesting history together." answered the guild-master.

"History?" asked the Dragon Slayer again, his intrigue rising by the second.

"Acnologia and I have engaged in vicious battles over the years, none of them ever resulting in a victory." answered the guild-master.

Natsu was stunned, how could a mere human fight Acnologia and **LIVE** to tell about it? The only possible way could be…

"Wait, do you mean that you are a Dragon Slayer?" asked Natsu in shock. The older man smiled and nodded yes.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I am Damian Fall, and I am the Dragon Slayer of the Astronomical phenomena that occurs in space. I represent the last of the original generation of Dragon Slayers from the Dragon Civil War, 400 years ago." responded the elder Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's eyes and the eyes of Arya, Drake, Lucas, and Mikayla widened in utter disbelief.

 _"He's a Dragon Slayer! Acnologia told me of those powerful warriors of old, but I had assumed that they had all died! To be part of that fearsome generation of Dragon Slayers, what endless power does he possess?"_ thought Natsu.

"Master! You never told us that you were a Dragon Slayer and the most important part, lived for **CENTURIES**?!" shouted Drake in shock.

"There was never a reason to. None of you are Dragon Slayers, and therefore the topic was never brought up." chuckled Damian.

"How have you been able to live for so long?" asked Natsu.

"Dragon Slayers have a much longer lifespan than humans due to their prolonged exposure to the magical powers of Dragons, whose lifespans can last for eons." answered Damian.

"However, I am not the only one of my age, you've heard of the Four Gods of Ishval, right? Well, when I was still comrades with them, it used to be called the Five Gods of Ishval." continued Damian.

 _"The Four Gods of Ishval?! They are the most powerful mages of all of Earthland!"_ thought Natsu. What apprehensions that Natsu had about this guild had all but disappeared when he heard this man's origins.

"So, what'll it be, Natsu? Will you join us?" asked Damian.

"It's very tempting, but how do I know that my goals in life won't be pushed to the side?" asked Natsu.

"Well since you're here, Acnologia has probably taken off and you're looking for him, correct?" asked Damian. Natsu nodded yes to his question.

"And being the child of a mighty engine of devastation such as Acnologia, I'm sure you have a taste for destruction, do you not?" asked Damian.

Natsu nodded to all of Damian's predictions, amazed how he was reading him so easily.

"Well young one, this guild will certainly not withhold you from fulfilling your goals, you will have the backing of many comrades to succeed. Not to mention, I can help you progress in your journey as a Dragon Slayer." said Damian smiling.

Natsu couldn't resist an offer this tempting. He had found an experienced Dragon Slayer, much more formidable than he, in charge of a guild whose foremost S-Class mages had offered to serve him faithfully, should he join.

 _"Ah, what the hell."_ thought Natsu.

"I will accept your gracious offer." answered Natsu with a smirk.

"Perfect. Arya, you and your team are dismissed, I have much to talk about with Natsu. When he is done, I will brief you five on your first mission as a team." commanded Damian.

Arya bowed before turning around and heading out the door, followed by Drake, Lucas, and Mikayla. The door soon closed, leaving the two Dragon Slayers in private.


	7. Origins: Revelations

**_Revelations_**

Damian slowly paced around his private quarters, his battle armor glistening from the light of the fireplace, until he stopped and faced the window, watching the falling snow.

Natsu on the other-hand, leaned against the wall near the bookshelf, and studied his new guild-master.

 _"I still can't believe that I happened to have found a Dragon Slayer of such wisdom, prestige, and experience. What goals would drive a man such as himself?"_ thought Natsu.

"Natsu Dralogia. It is truly a surprise to meet the first of a new generation of Dragon Slayers." started Damian, causing the teenage Dragon Slayer to raise an eyebrow.

"First of a new generation? Do you mean there were none between the closing of the Dragon Civil War and now?" asked Natsu.

"Correct, I thought we were a near-extinct sect of fighters, forgotten by the memory of time. It's also ironic that Acnologia, the mortal enemy of humanity, bred his own Dragon Slayer." answered Damian.

"Very true, Acnologia would always mock the pitiful struggles of mankind and destroy any human settlement he discovered during our time together." said Natsu.

"Speaking of which, how far are you in your Dragon Slayer training?" asked Damian.

"I've mastered the basic attacks, and learned several advanced and secret art techniques. I have also learned how to utilize the Drive mode and Dragon Force." answered Natsu.

"How skilled are you at utilizing Dragon Force?" asked Damian.

"I can maintain the form for several hours now." answered Natsu.

"Very good, you are on your way. Now it is time to get to business." began Damian. The elder Dragon Slayer turned away from the window and faced Natsu.

"While I am happy that I have added a powerful Dragon Slayer to my ranks, it also disturbs me greatly that my four top S-Class mages and a large deployment of Shattered Hearts mages were beaten by you with only moderate difficulty." said Damian.

"It shows that before I take any major actions, I am going to have to massively recruit mages and restructure our organization system. I will first start off by making you the guild ace and my right-hand man, second in command of Shattered Hearts." said Damian.

Natsu's eyes widened at the revelation, he had been part of the guild only five minutes and already he had been given a promotion.

"Don't be confused my boy, you have already proven that you are superior to Arya and her team, it's only befitting that your rank represents your strength level." said Damian.

"I am putting Arya and her team under your direct command, use them well to carry out my orders." said Damian.

"Might I ask, what is the overall goal of Shattered Hearts? Arya told me that my motives and your purpose aligned somehow." asked Natsu.

"The overall goal of Shattered Hearts is to annihilate the Magic Council and the monarchy, and then assume leadership of Fiore." answered Damian in a devilish smirk.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement, those were goals he could warm himself up to. Even though he had no taste for conquest, the annihilation part definitely interested him. The Dragon Slayer only wondered how and _why_?

"If you are wondering why, I have many reasons. As you know, I have lived for several centuries and I have been continually disgusted by how humans have developed over the years." said Damian with an angry scowl on his face.

Natsu raised an eyebrow again, this was the first time he had seen Damian displeased.

"Over and over again, humans constantly make the same mistakes that if learned from, we would be so much farther ahead." said Damian bitterly.

"A good example is how the magical leadership is occupied by a bunch of senile old fools, who either make the wrong decisions, do nothing when needed, or constantly bicker over trivial things." continued Damian.

"I will take this country by storm and rebuild it from the ashes. And NOTHING will stand in our way." said Damian his smirk returning.

"Well said, now how do we go about this?" asked Natsu.

"I have several preliminary steps in enacting my master plan. The first step is what I just said before, to massively recruit and restructure. I want you to lead Arya's team and search the country looking for powerful mages that will support our cause." answered Damian.

"How many?" asked Natsu.

"Thirteen should suffice. Those you recruit, including yourself and Arya's team, should comprise of thirteen mages that will form our officer corps. Afterwards, look for reasonably skilled mages to add to our supply of troops." answered Damian.

"Then?" asked Natsu.

"The next step will be eliminating guilds, either legal or dark guilds that will pose a threat to our plans. The Balam Alliance along with legal guilds that have Wizard Saints as their members will be the main targets." answered Damian.

"Shouldn't we try to ally ourselves with the Balam Alliance guilds?" asked Natsu.

"No. The low-ranked guilds in the Balam Alliance are too wrapped up with doing small-time assassination missions and also aren't powerful enough to be of use." answered Damian.

"While the main ones such as Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros would be helpful, they focus too much on blindly searching for Zeref. In the long run, they will be a burden rather than an asset." continued Damian.

"Next?" asked Natsu.

"Along the way of dealing with rival and enemy guilds, we will be acquiring the artifacts of Zeref, magic tools that can accomplish feats of genocide and summon demons. They will be a great supplement to our forces." answered Damian.

"And?" asked Natsu.

"Once we complete these steps, the fun begins." answered Damian with an evil smirk. Natsu grinned devilishly upon his master's answer.

"Speaking of which, master. You said that you are the Dragon Slayer of Astronomical Phenomena, correct?" asked Natsu.

"Yes." answered Damian, realizing where this was heading.

"What can you do?" asked Natsu.

"Various things, manipulate the gravity, utilize energy in the form of light, radiation, and anti-matter, summon meteors and comets, create warping portals and black-holes, etc." answered Damian.

"Do you mind giving me a demonstration?" asked Natsu a bit playfully.

Damian smirked jovially, before he proceeded to snap his fingers and chant a spell.

"Cosmos Dragon's Portal." said Damian. The air in front of Damian and Natsu seemed to spiral and bend as if it were water, then a white hole appeared and enlarged until it was 10 feet in diameter.

"Let's take a small trip to the outside world." said Damian before he walked into the portal. Natsu, a bit awestruck, followed the elder Dragon Slayer before the portal closed.

(The other side of Earthland…)

Natsu found himself walking out of Damian's portal into a mountainous environment with a windy climate.

"Where are we?" asked Natsu.

"We are in the country of Dranae. Approximately 6,000 miles southwest from our base at Nightshade palace." replied Damian stoically.

Natsu's eyes widened in utter shock upon hearing Damian's claim.

 _"How is that even possible?!"_ thought Natsu.

"That is a demonstration of the versatility of my Dragon power. Now for a demonstration of its destructive power." said Damian with a smirk.

The elder Dragon Slayer outstretched his right arm to the skies before swinging it downwards to aim at a nearby mountain formation.

"In ten seconds, those mountains will be no-more, so you'd better brace yourself." stated Damian.

"Cosmos Dragon's Meteor Crash." chanted the elder Dragon Slayer.

"What?!" asked Natsu in slight alarm. The Dragon Slayer crossed his arms and formed three massive Chaos Dragon's Guards to protect himself.

True to Damian's words, a flaming meteor of cataclysmic size barreled down to the Earth towards the mountain formation, and on the tenth second the meteor made contact, utterly annihilating everything in its path.

The initial shock-wave created a powerful arc of force that shattered all of Natsu's defenses and sent the Dragon Slayer skidding back hundreds of meters. On the other-hand, Damian didn't even flinch from the impact.

Damian turned away like a bad-ass, as his attack unleashed a Nuclear Warhead-level explosion on the mountain formation.

The explosion was so massive, that the heat-dome created from the rapid expansion of energy formed a blast radius the size of several metropolitan centers.

Once the explosion died down, the resulting after-effect culminated into an immensely large mushroom cloud that towered into the outer reaches of the sky.

"Hmph, I've still got it." said Damian in amusement.

Natsu picked himself up from his kneeling position after being blown away, and surveyed the results of the meteor impact.

There was just _nothing_.

The entire landscape had been completely annihilated and there was only a deep crevice that remained.

Rather than be angered or intimidated by the difference of strength between he and Damian, the teenage Dragon Slayer resolved himself to reach that pinnacle of strength.

"And that my boy, is the level of power that was wielded by the Dragons and Dragon Slayers of the Dragon Civil War all those centuries ago." said Damian.

"Impressive." said Natsu.

"Do you think you have what it takes to reach this echelon of warriors?" asked Damian.

"If I didn't, would Acnologia have bothered to train me in the Dragon Slayer arts?" said Natsu in amusement.

"Good answer. Now let's go back to base." said Damian with a chuckle.

The elder Dragon Slayer utilized his Cosmos Dragon's Portal spell, and the duo entered the astral projection returning to base.

(Nightshade Palace…)

After stepping out of the portal, Damian sat back in his lounging chair while Natsu returned to his leaning position against the wall.

"Oh boy, these old bones sure know how to restrict a person." said Damian with a grunt.

 _"Hmph, yeah right. Restricting a person from blowing up the equivalent of several cities?"_ thought Natsu with an amused smirk.

"I believe that ends our discussion. Do you have any questions?" asked Damian.

"No, I'm good. What are your orders?" asked Natsu.

"I want you to begin searching for and recruiting powerful mages into our ranks. Take Arya's team and depart immediately." said Damian.

"Understood." said Natsu before he walked out of the room.

The teenage Dragon Slayer closed the door and walked upstairs into one of the main towers. Natsu soon spotted Arya and her comrades waiting in a lounge for the high-ranking members of the guild.

"I'm back." said Natsu. His voice alerted the four mages and they proceeded to kneel in respect.

"At ease." said Natsu. Arya, Drake, Lucas, and Mikayla rose before sitting back down.

"What happened?" asked Arya.

"Nothing much, we talked about the guild's plans, and then he proceeded to level a mountain range for a demonstration of his powers." said Natsu with a slight smile.

"I see. Did he give us any orders?" asked Arya.

"Yes. Interestingly enough, he has put you guys under my direct control. Our first mission as a team under my command is to begin searching for and recruiting more S-Class level mages." replied Natsu.

"With us included, how many does he want?" asked Drake.

"Thirteen." said Natsu.

"Then let's get started." said Lucas while strapping on his sheathed katanas.

"Eager are we, Lucas?" asked Mikayla with a smirk.

"There's no reason not to be. With Natsu's arrival, I feel that the winds of fortune are upon us." replied the swordsman.

"Agreed. Let's get a move on." said Arya.

"Hold on, in commemoration of Natsu becoming our new leader, we should create a name for ourselves." said Drake.

"Why do we need a name?" asked Natsu.

"To strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, for when they hear our name, they know hell is about to be upon them." answered Drake with a devilish smirk.

"I actually agree with you on this one." said Arya with a smile.

"Does anyone have an idea?" asked Lucas.

"Beats me." said Mikayla shrugging her arms.

"We will be known as the Dragon King's Pride." said Natsu. Arya and her team turned their attention back to Natsu as he spoke.

"Arya, you are my right-hand man (or woman) and leader of the Dragon King's Pride. You will represent the Dragon's Wings because without you, the Dragon cannot fly." said Natsu.

"Yes, Lord Natsu." said Arya.

"Drake, you are the physically most powerful of the team and will represent the Dragon's Scales. Your power defends the team in crisis and ensures no opponent can harm the Dragon's vitals." said Natsu.

"Speaking my language, Lord Natsu." said Drake with a smirk.

"Lucas, you are physically the fastest of the team and you will represent the Dragon's Claws. Your mastery of the sword strikes down opponents with impunity and makes the Dragon's enemies fear for their lives." said Natsu.

"As you wish, Lord Natsu." said Lucas.

"Mikayla, you are the most adept ranged fighter of the team and you will represent the Dragon's Tail. With stunning accuracy and power you ensure that no enemy can even be at attacking range against the Dragon." said Natsu.

"Absolutely, Lord Natsu!" said Mikayla cheerfully.

"All right then, let's get started." said Natsu.

The five mages walked out of the room and headed towards the gates of Nightshade Palace.

"Speaking of which, I do not know your full names or ages, do I?" asked Natsu as the group reached the gates.

"No, I believe you don't." said Arya as she opened the gates of the palace.

"Well, since we are in the spirits of sharing names, starting from Arya, everyone tell me your full name, age, position, and magical abilities." said Natsu, while the group of five mages walked out of the palace grounds.

"As you wish, Lord Natsu." said Arya. The group stopped walking and stared at world before them, stating their new found titles with vigor.

"I am Arya Solaris and I am the leader of the Dragon King's Pride. I am 14 years old, I utilize fire magic and I represent the Dragon's Wings." said Arya.

"I am Drake Adamancion and I am the strongest of the Dragon King's Pride. I am 16 years old, I utilize carbon-manipulation magic and shock-wave magic, and I represent the Dragon's Scales." said Drake.

"I am Lucas Silverknight and I am the fastest of the Dragon King's Pride. I am 14 years old, I utilize wind magic and swordsmanship, and I represent the Dragon's Claws." said Lucas.

"I am Mikayla Nylock and I am the most skilled ranged fighter of the Dragon King's Pride. I am 13 years old, I utilize nature magic, and I represent the Dragon's Tail." said Mikayla.

"Very good, you four will serve me well as the Dragon King's Pride. We will wreak havoc on this world and push forward the goals of our guild master, Damian Fall." said Natsu.

"Yes sir!" replied the Dragon King's Pride in unison.

The Chaos Dragon Slayer smirked as he was ready to make his presence truly known to the world.

Fiore better be ready, or they'll be blasted into oblivion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Notes: Hello my fellow readers, this chapter concludes the first story arc or saga (whatever it's called) Origins of Wrath of the Insurgent Dragon Slayer. The next Chapter will take place in X784, the main canon timeline of Fairy Tail. This is where the OP Natsu debuts (fanboy/girl time!), as well as the first stage of the preliminary step of Damian's Master Plan being completed and the second stage and third stages are underway. Thank you for all your reviews and support and have a great weekend!


	8. Conclusion of Phase One

**_Conclusion of Phase One_**

Author's Note: Wow, I don't even know where to begin, but here I go. I have finally finished school (thank god) but the last month was utter hell with all the last minutes assignments, projects, tests, and final exams, that my teachers were cramming down my throat. Unfortunately, that made me unable to work on this story, but finally that is over, and I am back! Along with the release of this chapter, I have edited the previous chapters, fixing mistakes and rewriting the fight between Natsu and Arya's team, so if you want to check that out go ahead. Without further ado, I present Chapter 8.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the heart of the densely-populated metropolitan center known as Era, was a massive, rocky, mountain that extended upward for thousands of feet.

The geographical land mass featured a jagged pathway that encircled the circumference of the mountain as an entrance into the imposing palace up above.

The massive palace was composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them.

This magnificent building was none other than the headquarters for the most powerful administrative body of all of the magic users in Earthland, the Magic Council.

In the interior, nine councilmen and women briskly treaded along until they reached a large, open-air space, a massive balcony covered by a roof held up by columns and arches, with railing visible on both sides.

The whole space was built of azure stone, and it was given access to by a battlement, with the stairs leading to it being flanked by a pair of statues portraying hooded women covered in dresses, wielding what seemed to be rudimentary axes or pickaxes; sitting between some of the columns near the entrance were small tables with flowerpots on them.

"I will now call this emergency meeting into session." stated the Chairman.

The nine council-members seated themselves in ornately designed armchairs, these having white and golden frames and azure stuffing, around a large, circular conference table that was composed of a crystalline substance, known in Earthland as lacrima.

The lacrima shimmered and rippled until it projected a detailed map of the kingdom of Fiore. The national capital, cities, towns, ports, and even secluded villages were represented as various shapes according to their population density.

Then, a multitude of red circles highlighted several of the population centers in the eastern part of the country.

Video feeds, recorded by surveillance lacrima over the past few years, popped up from the several highlights on the map showing massive explosions leveling metropolitan centers.

"As you all know, for the past seven years, we have faced a powerful and _sinister_ threat." began the Chairman.

The video feeds kept playing, displaying the wanton destruction that was caused by the dark guild in question.

"All of this, caused by **ONE** illegal guild. Every time a detachment of Rune Knights comes into contact with these soulless villains, they are never heard of again!" finished the Chairman as he banged his fist on the table, dispelling the video feeds.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked a young man with blue-hair and a tattoo over one of his eyes.

"What do you think Siegrain? We should conscript a massive army of Rune Knights and send them to pursue and crush these rebels!" growled an older councilman.

"You are a fool, Org. Don't you remember what happened when we sent an entire division of Rune Knights to defend one of the borderline cities in the east?" asked a young woman with long purplish-black hair.

"Hmph. Those so-called soldiers were nothing but useless pieces of trash. They were new recruits who were only meant to bait those dark mages, Ultear." retorted Org.

"Regardless, they were utterly _annihilated_. That shows normal mages cannot handle warriors of their caliber." said Ultear.

"Rather than waste troops on pursuing these villains, we should distribute our remaining forces to form defensive garrisons around the major cities in central Fiore." said an older councilwoman.

"I agree with Belno's notion." said another older councilman.

"Belno, Leiji, so instead of helping defend those suffering in these devastated areas, you'd rather keep the Rune Knights back to defend yourselves in the safest parts of this country?" asked Siegrain in disdain.

"What pitiful cowards." growled Ultear.

"Watch your tongue, brat. You and Siegrain have no right to be lecturing your elders." grumbled Org.

"Silence! Before we start discussing solutions on dealing with this problem, we need to properly identify the enemy." bellowed the Chairman.

"We do not have a substantial amount of information on these dark mages, Chairman. All I've come up with is the identity of the dark guild, Shattered Hearts." said Leiji.

"What I've gathered, is that Shattered Hearts possesses a dozen or so core members who harbor magical prowess that rank in the upper echelons of the S-Class power scaling." said Belno.

"The most intimidating fact is that Shattered Hearts' top five members are easily at the levels of seasoned Wizard Saints." said Siegrain.

"But we should definitely not forget about the most famous member of the group." said Ultear with a playful grin.

"His real name and original background are not known, but he has been identified as the leader of this group of twelve dark mages." said Org.

"He made his first appearance seven years ago, and since then has laid waste to dozens of towns and cities." said Belno.

"The Dragon Slayer of Acnologia, who is recognized by the epithet "Ragnarok". It is rumored that he can defeat an entire division of Rune Knights with just his overwhelming willpower alone." said the Chairman with a cold sweat running down his forehead.

"It's basically a death sentence to come into contact with him." said Leiji nervously.

"Not to mention the thought of how powerful the guild master has to be for that Dragon Slayer to take orders from someone." said Belno.

"What do you suggest that we do?" asked Siegrain.

"We are in dire straits, our conventional forces cannot hope to stand up to these monsters, but we also cannot reveal our predicament." began the Chairman.

"How about we turn this into an S-Class job, let some of the legal guilds handle this. That way we don't have to get our hands dirty." said Org with a smirk.

Most of the council-members nodded in agreement, they actually thought it was a good idea, no matter how underhanded.

"Even if it is an S-Class job, a lone S-Class mage couldn't possibly hope of defeating Shattered Hearts." said Ultear.

"Easy, just make it clear in the job description that it requires a group of at least 3 or 4 high-level S-Class mages along with any others. A reward of over 10 million jewels should be sufficient to entice these mages." replied Org.

"Smart idea, Org. Somebody bring in a messenger." said the Chairman.

A messenger soon arrived with some parchment and a pen, ready to write down the Chairman's orders.

"I authorize the creation of an S-Class mission, which will require the presence of several experienced S-Class certified mages to be undertaken, to search for and destroy the illegal guild, Shattered Hearts." stated the Chairman.

The messenger nodded and promptly left the room leaving the council in private.

"Without further ado, I pronounce this meeting adjourned." said the Chairman before rising from his seat and exiting the room.

The council-members followed suit and left the conference room. Siegrain and Ultear left the room together and waited for all of the council-members to be out of earshot.

"So what do you think, Siegrain?" asked Ultear.

"These old farts are such senile, cowardly bastards. Sending legal guilds to clean up their mess." mocked Siegrain.

"I agree, though the S-Class mission will be a good way to measure the strength of this guild to see if they are a threat to the Balam alliance." said Ultear.

"Indeed, I definitely want to see more of this "Chaos Dragon Slayer" and his cohorts in action. Should be quite a show." said Siegrain.

"Well I'm off to report to Lord Hades. Farewell, Siegrain." said Ultear before disappearing, leaving Siegrain to himself.

 _"The actions of Shattered Hearts is actually working in my favor. With the Magic Council so wrapped up in trying to defeat them, they will never notice the completion of the R-System until it is too late."_ thought Siegrain.

The blue-haired councilman chuckled lightly, before continuing down the hall while replaying his schemes in his thoughts.

(Two Days Later…)

It was around 8:00 pm, and the town lights illuminated the night sky, giving the area a glistening twinkle to anyone passing by.

Hargeon was a beautiful, little port town, renowned for its fishing enterprises rather than popular resident guilds and mages. However, a sinister terror would find its way here.

There was a rocky cliff at the northern side of Hargeon, which let whoever was standing at the farthest edge, overlook the entire town.

Five powerful dark mages walked up to the far edge and overlooked the town, they all smirked as they knew the residents would have no idea what was about to hit them.

The group were all sporting long, black trench-coats with tall collars, which they either wore correctly, tied around their necks, on let it sit on their shoulders.

There was a symbol on the back of all of the trench-coats, a red heart with a background that represented a spider-web crack that would occur when glass was broken.

The guild symbol of Shattered Hearts.

"So this is the place, Arya?" asked a calm and reserved voice.

"Yes it is, Lord Natsu." replied Arya, the leader of Dragon King's Pride, and the right-hand woman of Shattered Heart's guild ace.

Arya, now twenty-one, had changed a bit after these seven years, she was an inch or two taller with a much more voluptuous frame (you know what I mean), but still wore the same attire save for the black trench-coat that was tied around her neck. Her blue Shattered Hearts tattoo was on her left breast.

"Excellent." said Natsu.

The twenty-one year old Chaos Dragon Slayer had changed a great deal over the past seven years. He was much taller, around 6ft 2in, and his spiky pink hair reached his shoulders.

However, he still wore his all-black attire and his silver necklace. Also, on his right shoulder was his Shattered Hearts tattoo, in black of course.

"So what's the mission?" asked Drake.

He had changed a lot too, now twenty-three, Drake was seven feet tall with muscles that would make anyone run home screaming for their mommy. He still had his hair in dreadlocks, but it was tied in a ponytail.

Drake was shirtless, but his black trench-coat was draped over his shoulders, and he wore dark-blue pants long with his black boots. He also no longer wore white tape around his forearms. Drake's crimson Shattered Hearts tattoo was on his right bicep.

"Hargeon's prison has in custody, a powerful summoning mage who could become the thirteenth member to our group." answered Lucas.

Now twenty-one years old, Lucas's only change in appearance was his height increase (he's still the same size as Natsu), and the black trench-coat that he wore. His grey Shattered Hearts tattoo was on the back of his left hand.

"Should be interesting." said Mikayla, coyly.

Mikayla, now twenty years old, was a bit taller than before, but she still wore her attire from before except for the black trench-coat and high-heeled sandals. Her green Shattered Heart's tattoo was on her left thigh.

"Let's hurry up and retrieve this mage, so we can begin the ranking ceremony back at base." said Natsu, with a smirk. He already knew he'd be number one.

"Hell yeah, better get used to calling me number two, guys." said Drake proudly.

"In your dreams, muscle-head." playfully mocked Arya getting a comically enraged reaction from Drake.

"Chaos Dragon's Flight." chanted Natsu. A purplish-black magic circle formed below the group and they flew into the air at top speed.

(On the other side of town…)

Lucy Heartfilia gruffly walked out of a magical items shop in a pissed off mood.

"That senile bastard! I can't believe he only docked off one-thousand jewel for this key!" growled the blonde.

Lucy was a Celestial Spirit mage who collected magical keys that could summon powerful creatures for all kinds of purposes.

Their power and rarity depended on the color of the key, silver keys were the normal run of the mill, Celestial Spirit Keys. However, gold keys commanded the Twelve Zodiacs, the most powerful Celestial Spirits in existence.

She already owned a couple and was in the search for more, which led her to the shop that she just exited in a bad mood.

The shop-owner had refused to haggle with her, and when she tried to use her sex appeal to get him to lower the price, he only reduced it from 20,000 jewels to 19,000 jewels.

 _"Whatever, I need to find Fairy Tail as soon as possible!"_ thought Lucy.

She was a free-lance mage, but she could only become a full-fledged one when she joined a legal guild. Even though she wasn't all that powerful, she hoped Fairy Tail would accept her.

Deep in her thoughts, Lucy smashed into someone who was also not looking the right way.

"Ow! What was tha-gasp!" began Lucy before she stopped when she realized who she had smashed into.

The girl on the ground in front of her rubbing her head, had scarlet-colored hair and wore upper-body armor with a Heart Kruez symbol on the left chest-plate, a blue skirt, and black boots.

She was none other than Erza Scarlet, a powerful S-Class mage and Fairy Tail's Titania.

 _"Oh my god! I can't believe it, what are the chances that I would run into her?"_ thought Lucy as she got up.

Lucy helped Erza from the floor who gave the blonde her thanks.

"Um, Ms. Scarlet. Does Fairy Tail by chance, have any openings for new members?" asked Lucy, politely.

"Please, call me Erza. And of course, Fairy Tail always has room for new members." answered the Fairy Tail mage.

"Really! Because I was so nervous that I wouldn't be accepted and I was afraid that…" began Lucy before she was cut off by one of Erza's rants.

"Coward!" yelled Erza, her rage persona taking place.

"Wha-what?" asked Lucy, frightened.

"Coward! Don't be nervous, don't show fear! You go up to the guild and demand to join! Fairy Tail doesn't need cowards!" barked Erza.

Lucy's heart immediately sank and tears began to form.

"Your right. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Fairy Tail doesn't need cowards." said Lucy tearfully.

Erza immediately froze and began shaking her head frantically, realizing what she had done.

"Wait no, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for snapping. Please hit me!" apologized Erza before bowing down, ready to receive punishment.

"Huh?! No that's okay!" said Lucy, stopping her tears.

"Are you sure?" asked Erza, before receiving a nod from Lucy.

Before their conversation could continue, the entire town was shaken by a massive explosion that erupted at the town prison.

"What the hell?!" yelled Lucy, in fright.

Erza growled as she began thinking who was responsible. Her eyes widened when a possibility came into mind.

 _"Wait! Could it be them?"_ thought Erza.

The S-Class mage rushed to the prison as quickly as possible before shouting, "If you want to join Fairy Tail, follow me!"

Lucy nodded before chasing after Erza.

(Dragon King's Pride…)

After blowing up all of the guard towers for the rune knights, the five dark mages had essentially wiped out all resistance that they would encounter.

Lucas had discovered the master switch in the head jailer's office that would open all of the cells and flipped it on, releasing all of the inmates.

All the escaping prisoners caused massive chaos and mayhem, rushing to the offices of the jailers, looking for keys to unlock their magic sealing handcuffs.

Arya, Drake, and Mikayla went to work destroying the prison, while Natsu on the other hand looked for the prisoner in question.

He eventually found him in his cell, not even bothering to escape like the other inmates. Natsu raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was not taking his chance to flee.

The prisoner was a middle-aged man with black hair and side-burns, he was garbed in an orange jumpsuit, to identify that he was an inmate, and his hands were shackled in magic sealing handcuffs.

"So what do I owe this visit?" asked the prisoner.

"Why aren't you escaping?" asked Natsu.

"I have no purpose in life. All I would do is wander aimlessly, like a leaf in the wind." answered the prisoner.

"I have heard that you employ quite a special type of magic, why don't you join me?" asked Natsu.

"Why should I?" asked the prisoner.

"Because, if you roll with us, you'll be given anything you wish for, once we complete our objective." answered Natsu.

"Which would be?" asked the prisoner.

"The complete annihilation of the Magic Council and monarchy, and then the usurpation of the throne by our guild." answered Natsu.

The prisoner raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Natsu's mission. He had deep hatred against the Magic Council, and it would do him well if they were destroyed.

"When do we start?" asked the prisoner, with a smirk.

"Now." answered Natsu, returning the smirk.

The Dragon Slayer charged his pointer finger in chaos energy and shot a low-intensity beam that was strong enough to destroy the handcuff.

The Dragon Slayer outstretched his hand and pulled the man up before the two took their leave from the cell.

"So what's your name?" asked the prisoner, while they walked.

"Natsu Dralogia. And yours?" asked Natsu back.

"Logan Yeager." replied the middle-aged man.

Natsu nodded in recognition before continuing to walk. Natsu and Logan left the crumbling prison and reached the members of Dragon King's Pride who were waiting outside.

"Sure took your sweet time." growled Drake.

Natsu gave a dark look to Drake, who quickly apologized, remembering to watch his tone around the Dragon Slayer.

"This is Logan, our newest member." said Natsu.

Natsu began to form the magic circle under them for his "Chaos Dragon Flight" spell, but had to stop abruptly to catch a spear that was thrown at his neck.

The Dragon Slayer turned around to see a scarlet-haired swords-woman approach, followed by a blonde who cowered behind her.

The two groups of mages had a silent standoff ten meters apart, until Erza broke the silence.

"So we meet at last, Ragnarok." growled Erza, who immediately summoned two swords.

"Who is this?" asked Mikayla.

"Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Titania. A reasonably formidable S-Class mage, but no threat to us." replied Lucas.

"Should we deal with her?" asked Arya, her hand erupting in blue flames.

"No, the master is expecting us and we are late as it is. We'll just give them a quick parting gift." answered Natsu.

Erza, feeling the monstrous magical energy that the six mages in front of her were emitting, tried to see if Lucy would be of any help.

"Lucy, do you have any battle capabilities?" asked Erza, a bit distraught at Lucy's cowering.

 _"I do, but those guys. They are in a whole other league. I can feel their magical power and it's choking me. Especially the one with the pink hair, his is the most sickening of all."_ thought Lucy, in sheer terror.

"LUCY!" barked Erza, bringing Lucy back to reality.

"Gate of the Bull, I open thee. Taurus!" chanted Lucy. She summoned a large humanoid bull who wielded a massive battle axe.

"Moo!" bellowed Taurus as he appeared.

"Wow, Lucy! You have such a nice body!" swooned Taurus with hearts for eyes, in one of his perverted moments.

"Not the time, Taurus." growled Lucy, with a protruding vein on her temple.

 _"Why did she summon that goofball of a celestial spirit."_ thought Erza incredulously.

"Hmm? Is she a summoner mage as well, Logan?" asked Mikayla, curiously.

"She is but a different kind. I create minions and monsters by utilizing the elements around me and fusing it with my magical energy while she summons spirits from those keys. Mine is the more powerful version." answered Logan.

"Whatever, it is time to depart." said Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer outstretched his pointer finger and aimed it at the two girls, before charging a potent orb of chaos energy that rippled with black electricity.

"That's a lot of magical energy his forming at his finger!" gasped Lucy.

"Adamantine Armor!" chanted Erza. She re-equipped into a bulky, silver and blue armor with shields attached to both of her forearms.

"Chaos Dragon's Phantom Zero!" roared Natsu. He fired a massive beam of Chaos energy at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Adamantine Barrier!" shouted Erza. She guarded and brought the shields together before forming a magical barrier that extended for hundreds of feet.

The blast made contact with Erza's shield and she was slowly, but surely pushed back from the force of the attack.

Her armor began to crack from the force, causing Erza to gasp, before her armor shattered completely, leaving her defenseless from the explosion.

Natsu's attack detonated and created a massive heat dome that encompassed the entire prison compound. The Chaos Dragon Slayer quickly formed his Chaos Dragon Flight spell and took himself and his comrades out of the blast radius.

"I wonder if they survived?" asked Arya.

"If she didn't, then she definitely didn't deserve her title, Titania." answered Natsu, stoically.

"Oh well, let's get back to base. Master Fall is waiting for us." said Lucas.

The group nodded and Natsu made the magic circle they were levitating on to shoot forward, letting them fly fast through the sky.

The fire and smoke cleared, revealing Taurus who was shielding Lucy and the severely injured Erza from the brunt of the explosion.

The Celestial Spirit staggered in abject pain, Taurus was charred and burnt from the explosion and he was covered in and losing a great deal of blood from all of the open gashes on his body.

"Taurus…" gasped Lucy in shock.

The Celestial Spirit collapsed and coughed up a massive amount of blood before heaving uncontrollably.

Normally, spirits would disappear after they were defeated, but Taurus had forced himself to stay longer than the allotted amount of damage he was allowed to receive before returning to the Celestial Spirit World to protect Lucy and Erza.

"Lucy… farewell." gasped Taurus before he disintegrated into a pile of golden dust, the result of the death of a Celestial Spirit.

"TAURUS!" screamed Lucy in a mix between rage and sadness.

The blonde began breaking into tears as she picked the unconscious Erza up from the ground and began limping back into town to save her friend from dying.


	9. Rise of the Thirteen Cataclysms

**_Rise of the Thirteen Cataclysms_**

Natsu and his guild-mates touched down at the familial black Iron Gate that represented the core of Nightshade Palace's outer defenses.

After placing his palm on the lacrima scanner, the massive gates creaked open revealing the redesigned Castle.

The rebuilt Nightshade Palace featured a massive facade, with the main part of the castle being flanked by two wings, further elongating the facade in its whole. The main section possessed a huge entrance topped by a pyramid-shaped roof and by a high, decorative part above it, with its arched top ending in a circular window.

Sitting above the arch was another pyramid-shaped roof, which has a long pole protruding upwards from it, and at the tip was black banner with a red heart and spider-web crack background imprinted on it, Shattered Heart's mighty emblem.

The rest of the main part's facade is covered in a multitude of elongated windows, with some of them, protruding outwards, being also present on the lower part of the pitched, tiled roof.

Flanking this central section are two massive, round towers, which seem to have rather small lower sections and get larger near their center, where they also gain intricate decorations adorning all of their upper parts, reaching up to the pointed tiled roofs.

However, the entire palace was coated in black and red paint, staying true to its medieval and gothic theme. The purpose of the rebuilding was to accommodate for the massive recruitment of new Shattered Hearts members.

"Wow. This is quite a headquarters." complimented Logan.

"Yep, the master wants nothing but the best." answered Mikayla with a grin.

"Speaking of which, what is he like?" asked Logan.

"You're about to see for yourself." answered Natsu, before opening the twin redwood doors that led to the interior of the castle.

The six mages were blasted with heat as they entered the castle, while the redwood doors slowly creaked shut.

The interior was redesigned too, the floors were painted in a white and black chessboard pattern and the walls were painted in red stripes, there were statues of knights and weaponry along the hallways, and the walls had a multitude of paintings and trophies attached to them.

The ceiling was a now a massive dome with ornate designs of bloody battles and unyielding warriors, almost like it was telling a story. The chandeliers were still present however, illuminating the entire palace in an ethereal light.

"This way." said Natsu, before heading to the hallway at the farthest left.

At the end of the hallway were twin metal doors, grand in design with their ebony door handles. The Dragon Slayer quickly pulled the doors open revealing the palace's conference room, and the eight people present.

An expansive, elliptical conference table, which consisted of fine marble, stood in the center of the room. The eight people present were seated in some of the fourteen lavishly designed armchairs, with soft cushiony leather and golden frames.

"Ah, Excellent. Welcome back everyone, I take it that your mission was a success, seeing the extra man accompanying you. Take your seats, so we can begin the meeting." said Damian, who was sitting at one of the ends of the table.

(Hargeon Hotel…)

In the aftermath of their defeat at the Hargeon prison, Lucy carried Erza to the local doctor to get their injuries looked at and wrapped up. Afterwards, they checked in at a relatively nice hotel to rest up before heading to Magnolia.

The two girls sat in stunned silence in their shared room, replaying the events that transpired at the prison in their minds.

 _"I can't believe it. One hit. He defeated me in one hit! How is it possible for him to possess such strength?!"_ thought Erza in disbelief.

The female S-Class mage had never been so helpless in a battle before! If it wasn't for her opponent's need to be somewhere else, she would have died today.

Erza clenched her fists as tight as possible, until her nails dug into her skin and she drew blood. It was absolutely frustrating, why was she so weak?

Lucy on the other hand, was trying as hard as possible to not break into tears. She had not only been absolutely embarrassed in that battle, but she had lost a Celestial Spirit in combat.

She wasn't even sure that was possible, normally spirits returned to their realms before sustaining fatal damage.

But if it wasn't for Taurus's noble sacrifice, she wouldn't be here right now.

 _"Taurus…"_ thought Lucy in sadness.

The blonde squeezed the pillow she was holding even harder, but the tears were starting to flow.

Lucy vividly remembered all the memories she had with the fallen spirit. Taurus was an absolute pervert, the moment she began developing breasts, he wouldn't stop going gaga around her.

However, he had always defended her when she needed him, and now he was gone thanks to her incompetence.

"DAMN IT!" roared Erza, startling the crest-fallen Lucy.

The swords-woman threw a punch at the bed she was sitting on, splitting the piece of furniture in half.

Lucy shook in fear and a comical sweat drop appeared, _"Even when she's injured, she has monstrous rage power."_ thought the blonde.

"I won't allow this to go on. I will train as hard as possible, even in the depths of hell, to exact my revenge!" growled Erza, a red aura emanating from her.

 _"Scary…"_ thought Lucy fearfully.

Erza sat back down, finally calm, before turning to Lucy.

"We really got our butts handed to us today, didn't we?" asked Erza, mournfully.

"Yeah." answered Lucy, despondent.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Taurus. He has my eternal thanks for saving my life." said Erza with a slight smile.

"He was always brave." said Lucy, returning the smile but breaking into tears again.

Erza nodded, before pulling Lucy in for a hug. The blonde was at first taken aback, but she soon relaxed and began releasing her pent up emotions, returning Erza's warm embrace.

"It's all my fault, if I wasn't so weak, Taurus wouldn't have had to die!" cried Lucy, tears flowing.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault, for Taurus to sacrifice himself to save you, he must have really loved you enough to believe that your life was worth risking his…" began Erza.

Lucy sniffled, but continued to listen to the older female.

"Let's make a promise. From here on out we will become stronger, mentally and physically, so no one will have to die protecting us." said Erza.

Lucy pulled herself from Erza's chest and nodded. Her face was a mess of tears, but she tried her best to manage a small smile.

 _"I need to pull myself together. Taurus wouldn't want me to sulk forever, he would want me to move on and live life to the fullest."_ thought Lucy.

"Thank you, Erza." said Lucy, feeling better.

"No problem. Tomorrow we will head for Magnolia, so you can join Fairy Tail." said Erza, with a smile.

"Alright." said Lucy, returning the smile.

The blonde slid over to the other side of the damaged bed, and tucked herself in for the night. The scarlet-haired S-Class mage did the same and turned off the lamp-light before turning in.

Erza's earlier rage punching of the bed had smashed its center, causing the piece of furniture to cave in and the girls to be snuggled together.

But it didn't matter, and nor did they care, because a lasting friendship had been forged that night. One created by rage and sadness, defeat and loss, and a mutual understanding.

(Nightshade Palace…)

"After seven long years, I have finally assembled a team of thirteen of the most formidable mages in all of Fiore! Now, I can finally say that Phase One of my plan is complete." said Damian with a smirk.

 _"Phase One?"_ thought Logan, oblivious to the different steps of Damian's final plan.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Logan, you are new, so you probably don't know what I mean by Phase One." said Damian.

"No, I do not." answered Logan.

"All Phase one was, was to gather all of you and now that's complete. Phase two is to annihilate any guilds, legal or illegal, who will stand in the way of our plans, most likely the Balam Alliance and legal guilds with wizard saints. Phase three is destroy the Magic Council and Monarchy, and then assume the throne." said Damian.

Logan nodded in understanding.

"Now that that's out of the way, it is time for the numbers ceremony." said Damian.

"Yes!" said Drake in excitement.

"Before I do that however, Natsu, I will need you to disband your team, Dragon King's Pride." said Damian.

The Chaos Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow from the other end of the table, wondering why.

"I need you to disband because I'm going to have all thirteen of you work as a team. If you still had your personal legion, you'd probably neglect the others. But don't worry, all of them are still your subordinates, use them as you see fit." said Damian.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement, even though he was a little unhappy to see his team go, the master's reasoning made sense. Besides instead of 4, he had 12 people to obey him, outside of the grunts.

"Good, from now on, you will be known as the Thirteen Cataclysms." said Damian.

None of the thirteen members objected, it was actually a pretty cool team name.

"Alright then, the first order of business is finished. Now for the numbers ceremony." said Damian.

Immediately after Damian had announced the beginning of the numbers ceremony, two Shattered Hearts foot soldiers brought in a large lacrima orb that was embedded on a pedestal.

"Very good, place that on the center of the table." said Damian.

"What is that, master?" asked Arya.

"This is a Blood Injection MPF reader." answered Damian.

"MPF reader?" asked Mikayla.

"MPF reader stands for Magic Power Finder." answered Damian.

"Why is it a blood injection MPF, rather than a regular one?" asked one of the mages present.

"A normal MPF reader can be fooled by a mage who doesn't input all of their latent magical energy into the machine, or uses a technique that is not of their own power." began Damian.

"Also, the MPF reader can only withstand a certain amount of force, so if the person's magical power is massive, the force would destroy the machine." continued Damian.

"However, with the blood infusion type, all you need to do is insert a little blood and the machine will be able to calculate the maximum amount of magical power that your body can release at any given point." finished Damian.

"How can the machine figure this out by scanning our blood?" asked Natsu, intrigued.

"A mage's magical energy fuses with their red blood cells, and this special kind of MPF reader has special sensors that can detect the quality of magical energy in the bloodstream." answered Damian.

"Now, your rankings within the Thirteen Cataclysms will be based on the numbers that the MPF reader determines. Before you say that these numbers do not factor in speed, agility, strength, etc. let me tell you that it does." began Damian.

"Meaning that if you have a much lower number than another, you most likely will not be able to defeat said person, however, if your numbers are very close, then it boils down to skill and experience." continued Damian.

"Are there any questions?" asked Damian.

None of the Thirteen Cataclysms raised their hand, all of their questions had been answered by Damian's thorough explanation.

"Good, then let's begin." said Damian.

The Blood Injection MPF ejected strips of plastic and a tiny needle out of several ports on the pedestal.

The members of the Thirteen Cataclysms each picked up a strip and created a small incision on their pointer fingers, before dripping a tiny bit of blood on the strips.

Afterwards, they all carefully input their blood samples into the ports on the MPF reader and waited for the results.

After a couple of minutes, the MPF reader began to glow, showing the completion of its calculations, before startling the Thirteen Cataclysms by speaking.

 **"Calculations completed. Now processing results."** said the MPF reader.

"Freaky." said Drake.

"Begin whenever ready, MPF." said Damian.

 **"Affirmative. Before proceeding with results, a quick comparison with known values. A normal human: 15. A Rune Knight: 50. A Captain of a Rune Knight Unit: 350. Average Range for S-Class Mages: 3000+. Average Range for Wizard Saints: 7000+."** said the MPF reader.

 **"Rank Tertiodecima (13), with an MPF score of 4216, Avery Sage."** said the MPF reader.

 _"Damn it. I'm the weakest?"_ thought Avery, ticked off.

 _Avery, 16 years old, is about 5ft 4in with a slender build and long dark blue hair. She is peach skinned and is wearing a blue schoolgirl uniform with white sneakers. She utilizes lightning magic._

 **"Rank Duodecima (12), with an MPF score of 4220, April Sage."** said the MPF reader.

 _"At least I'm not last."_ huffed April.

 _April, Avery's older twin sister, looked almost identical to her sister. The only difference is her lighter colored blue hair and white schoolgirl uniform and blue sneakers. She utilizes water magic._

 **"Rank Undecimo (11), with an MPF score of 4515, Keith Summer."** said the MPF reader.

 _"Eleven?!"_ thought Keith in absolute disbelief.

 _Keith, 32 years old, is 5ft 10in with a lean build and short, spiky brown hair. He is dark tan skinned and is wearing a brown short-sleeve jacket with a furry collar, red pants, and black boots. He utilizes Magma magic._

 **"Rank Decimo (10), with an MPF score of 4572, Logan Yeager."** said the MPF reader.

 _"This is quite a big world, the majority of these people are stronger than I."_ thought Logan.

 _Logan, 45 years old, is 5ft 9in with a bulky build, black hair and sideburns. He is pale skinned and is still wearing his orange prison jumpsuit. He utilizes summoning magic._

 **"Rank Nonus (9), with an MPF score of 5608, Jordan Steele."** said the MPF reader.

 _"That's quite a jump. I guess I'm in no danger of losing my rank."_ thought Jordan.

 _Jordan, 28 years old, is 6ft 3in with a lean build and blonde hair. He is peach skinned and is wearing a purely white martial arts gi and black shoes. He utilizes the magic of creating metal chains._

 **"Rank Octava (8), with an MPF score of 5632, Dalia Chase."** said the MPF reader.

 _"Not bad."_ thought Dalia.

 _Dalia, 26 years old, is 5ft 6in with a voluptuous figure and long, curly light grayish-brown hair. She is very pale skinned and is wearing a partially unzipped leather jacket, short purple skirt, and brown boots. She utilizes acid magic._

 **"Rank Septimus (7), with an MPF score of 5794, Xavier Schroeder."** said MPF reader.

 _"Middle of the pack, alright."_ thought Xavier.

 _Xavier, 18 years old, is 6ft even with a lean build and messy orange hair that reaches his shoulders. He is peach skinned and is wearing a black business suit with a white dress shirt and black neck tie. He utilizes radiation magic._

 **"Rank Sextus (6), with an MPF score of 5812, Allen Walker."** said the MPF reader.

 _"So I'm the strongest outside of the former Dragon King's Pride members, interesting."_ thought Allen.

 _Allen Walker, 35 years old, is 6ft 2in with a muscular build and long, spiky dark red hair that reaches his lower back. He is dark skinned and is wearing a black tank-top, blue pants, and black boots. He utilizes magnetism and force magic._

 **"Rank Quinta (5), with an MPF score of 8820, Mikayla Nylock."** said the MPF reader.

The entire room went silent upon the revelation of Mikayla's MPF level, with the exception of the former Dragon King's Pride members who already knew what to expect.

 _"Her strength level is over 3000 greater than that of Allen?!"_ thought all of the members ranked 7 and below.

 _"No surprise."_ thought Lucas, uninterested.

 _"As expected."_ thought Arya, not surprised.

 _"There's a reason why us five are the top dogs. Now all of them know it."_ thought Mikayla, with a smirk.

 _"Heh, not bad."_ thought Drake with a chuckle.

 _"There's that much of a gap?"_ thought Natsu, unimpressed. He knew Arya and the others were stronger than ranks 6-13, but he didn't think it would be that great.

 **"Rank Quarto (4), with an MPF score of 8836, Lucas Silverknight."** said the MPF reader.

 _"These former Pride members are monsters, they've surpassed the requirement for Wizard Saints by leaps and bounds!"_ thought Allen in shock.

 _"Pretty good."_ thought Lucas.

 _"Come on, come on. Please, let me be number two!"_ thought Drake.

 **"Rank Tertio (3), with an MPF score of 8898, Drake Adamancion."** said the MPF reader.

"GODDAMN IT!" yelled Drake as loud as he could, startling most of the other members.

"Hahaha." chuckled Arya, joyful at besting Drake.

 **"Rank Secunda (2), with an MPF score of 8902, Arya Solaris."** said the MPF reader.

"Bullshit. I've been had." growled Drake, much to Arya's amusement.

"It's alright Drake, in the end the better mage won." mocked Arya.

"Why you…" growled Drake.

"Let us continue please." said Damian with slight annoyance.

Then the entire table went silent, everyone wondering how much stronger Natsu was than Arya.

 **"Rank Primo (1), with an MPF score of 14450, Natsu Dralogia."** said the MPF reader.

Dead silence.

Most of the people at the table had their eyes bulging, their mouths hanging open…. or both.

 _"Over 14,000? That's nearly my level! What in the hell kind of training did he do behind my back to get so strong?"_ thought Damian.

 _"Even after pushing my body above and beyond, you still exceed me greatly, Natsu."_ thought Arya, with a hint of disappointment in herself, but more so in admiration and respect for the Dragon Slayer.

 _"He's nearly_ _ **TWICE**_ _as strong as me?! Have I been slacking off or something?"_ thought Drake in embarrassment.

 _"Wow! Awesome, you are truly something Natsu."_ thought Mikayla, in a fangirl moment.

 _"Absolutely astounding."_ thought Lucas.

 _"Hmph, I guess this shows who's the strongest, once and for all."_ thought Natsu with a smirk.

 **"Conclusion of Rankings. Distributing Number Tattoos."** said the MPF reader.

Instantly thirteen bolts of energy shot out of the machine and hit all of the Thirteen Cataclysms. Amazingly the beam didn't hurt or jolt them at all, and after two seconds it stopped.

"Alright everyone, check your Shattered Hearts tattoos and tell me what you find." said Damian with a smile.

The Thirteen Cataclysms checked their tattoos and were amazed to find a black number imprinted on the tattoo, signifying their rank.

"Oh boy, it's getting late. This concludes our meeting for today, you are free to go to your rooms and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp I will brief you all on the next mission for the beginning of Phase Two." said Damian.

The guild master got up from his lavish armchair and walked towards the exit, before stopping abruptly.

"You have all shown exceptional talent, and for that you have been rewarded with the highest positions in this guild. Serve me well as the Thirteen Cataclysms, especially you Natsu, as its leader. Do not fail." said Damian with a completely serious expression, one of the few times he did so.

The Shattered Hearts officers nodded before saying, "Sir!" in unison.

And with that the Shattered Hearts Guild Master took his leave from the conference room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's Note: And that's Chapter 9. Now I will try to answer the many questions that this chapter may leave you.

1) Why the hell would you disband Dragon King's Pride?! It was created in Chapter 7 with a lot of thought and then we never heard of it during the seven year gap and now it's gone, why, why, why?!

The main reason is because of all these new characters I added. Remember I'm only human, it's hard to write story arcs with Natsu leading up to 12 people on missions and giving them their deserved spotlight, while being on two separate teams! I tried to include these new members in the setup for Dragon King's Pride, but that group was made for those four members, and them only! Now some of you might say, why didn't I just not create these characters, but I created them to even out the numbers for when Shattered Hearts has to fight two or more enemy guilds at once, despite how powerful they are, it's too much of a stretch to have Natsu solo 50 S-Class mages at once (I'm exaggerating a bit, but you get the point) it would make the story get stale as Natsu is just an almighty god who is waiting to smite you. Natsu is OP, but he is not invincible, there are still others out there who are stronger than him, he's just actually part of the upper tier, not like Mashima's Natsu who get's insane plot armor and nakama power ups to defeat all powerful enemies and then gets comically one-shotted by Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, etc.

2) Are MPF power levels here to stay? Will they at least be used for others outside of Shattered Hearts?

No, and no. I am a hardcore DBZ fan (which is why I even bothered to put power levels here in the first place), but this MPF reader thing was just to show how strong the Thirteen Cataclysms are in comparison to themselves and where they are in my story's power scaling (also to give Natsu more hype! :) ). Besides that, battles will be won by willpower, strategy, and magical prowess. Also, this was to establish a firm power scaling structure, one that Mashima's Fairy Tail lacks, so that characters don't get random power ups for no reason or beat enemies that they have no business defeating or one-shotting (I'm talking to you Erza and your cheap-ass Nakagami armor!).

3) Why wont you just tell us how powerful Damian is already?!

Because, I like being a troll. Mwahahahaha!

That's all folks, Have a great weekend!


	10. Apologies

**Apologies**

 **Hello readers, this is Nwandu225. I first and foremost want to apologize to my followers for my long absence from writing, it came abruptly and I gave no warning. Anyway, there were a few reasons why I was gone for so long. First of all, the long and terrible hell that is the college application process. I'm currently a senior in high school (I turned 18 in January) and for the past year or so I've been "facing my books" as my Nigerian parents say, so I could get good test scores on my standardized tests, at the end of it all I took 2 Old SATs, 2 ACTs, and 6 SAT subject tests (US History (1), Chemistry (1), Math I (1), and Physics (3)). It sucked a lot, but now I've finished all of that and turned in my college applications on Common App. I'm looking to go into Operations Research and Financial Engineering and I applied to a couple of Ivy Leagues so cross your fingers for me!**

 **The next reason was that I wanted to take a break from writing to improve my skills and storytelling, so I spent all of my "free time" (I say this quotations because there wasn't a lot) from last school year until now reading as much as I could and learning from the better writers on the site as well as planning out a story that I would eventually write, tweaking it here and there. As you can see with my track history, I have the problem of starting a story and stopping because I run out of interesting ideas and therefore inspiration. But now that has changed as the story I am now writing has been planned out pretty thoroughly and a couple of my close friends are helping me with ideas and editing, so I should be good with getting a lot of content out. To those who are currently following this fanfic and my other older stories, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm dropping them all. But don't fret, my new fanfic is heavily inspired by my two most recent stories (Wrath of an Insurgent Dragon Slayer and Uzumaki Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Cataclysms) and takes a lot of ideas and themes from them. So if you loved those two stories, my newest one will have most of the things you liked in it.**

 **Fair warning, my new story is a Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover, but to those don't feel interested I ask you to give it a chance. My writing skills have improved tremendously from when I stopped writing to now, and I promise you that it's superior to whatever I've written in the past. It's also much, much longer, the story content reaching over 12,000 words long, which is almost double what my longest chapter prior this is. I plan on making A LOT of changes to the Naruto and Fairy Tail Universes, most of the changes occurring in the FT-verse due to the fact that its the main setting of the story. I also plan on introducing OCs (If you've read my Fairy Tail fanfics, you know that's common for me) but the overall main characters will be Naruto and Sasuke. So please, check it out and review, it helps me progress so much as a writer. As for my update schedule, I'm going to try (emphasis on the word try) to update biweekly or every two weeks. I'll tweak this promise in future as I learn what I can handle.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope to hear from you in a review in my newest fanfic: Catastrophe**


End file.
